Nothing Is Impossible!
by inufan1369
Summary: Shuichi is pregnant! Can he and Yuki survive nine months with each other until this baby is born? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**   
**Warnings: Well..this is Gravitation...soooo you know the drill. Yaoi, shonen-ai...yeah. If I misspelled those, please let me know. :D And, there is a lot OOC..**

**Chapter One:**

**Impossible is Proved Possible**

The warm sunlight tickling Shindou Shuichi's face woke him from a deep sleep. He slowly opened is violet eyes to adjust to the brightness and looked around the room he was so accustomed to seeing every morning. He took in a deep breath and stretched, letting his breath out slowly, waking up his senses. He felt stirring beside him and saw his lover, Yuki Eiri, shift positions and too open his eyes.   
"Morning, sunshine." Shuichi said to Yuki in a soft whisper.   
"Mornin'." Yuki answered, his voice hoarse from sleep.   
Shuichi swung his legs over the side of the bed and let his feet rest of the cold floor. He stretched once again and then stood, letting the sheets slip off his nude body, and grabbing his bathrobe that was resting on the floor.   
"You want me to make your coffee, Yuki?"   
"Please."   
Shuichi smiled at how pathetic Yuki was when he was tired. He was definatly not a morning person. He hummed an unknown tune and waltzed to the kitchen and began brewing Yuki's coffee. The smell was invigorating, and it wasn't before long before Yuki drug his feet into the kitchen, a pair of boxers half-hazardly put on. Shuichi giggled and poured the steaming liquid into a cup and poured a small amount of sugar and creamer into it.   
Then it hit him... Shuichi was starving. He was craving food. Normally, this wouldn't be of any significance, but this time he was not craving his normal diet (sugar, sugar, and more sugar), but rarities for him, such as pickles, hot dogs, fried peanut butter and chocolate chip sandwiches, and bacon. He started naming off his cravings to Yuki, asking him if they had any of the items in stock.   
"We got some pickles and hot dogs... Is something wrong? You normally never eat those things...ever."   
Shuichi shot to the refrigerator and pulled out the whole jar of whole dill pickles and a pack of eight hot dogs. And, since it caught his eye, he grabbed Yuki's leftover chicken stir fry from the night before.   
Yuki watched his lover as we went into the living room with all of the food, and worry started to overcome him.   
_Is Shuichi sick? Usually he would never lay hands on those foods..._   
He soon heard the familiar sound of anime emitting from the television. Yuki sighed and decided to join his lover. He grabbed his coffee and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch and watched Shuichi engorge himself in the food. After a few minutes, it started to make him sick.   
"Shu...are you sure you are okay?"   
"Yeah, just fine. I just had a sudden craving, that's all."   
Yuki shoved it from his mind, thinking that maybe because Shuichi ate so much sugar, his body was tired of it and wanted some real for a change.   
---------Next Morning-----------   
Yuki was awoken by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He quickly shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom where he saw Shuichi doubled over the toilet puking.   
"Shuichi, you need to go to the doctor."   
"No, I am fine. I am sure it's just all the stuff I ate yesterday."   
Yuki furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief, but he let it drop because of the intent look on his lover's face. Shuichi brushed his teeth and got ready for work, kissing Yuki goodbye before he secluded himself in his study.   
But, Yuki was unable to concentrate on his novel; he was too busy worrying about his sick, little lover. He was sure that it wasn't all that Shuichi ate the day before that made him sick, otherwise all the sugar would have killed him. He searched through the internet, looking at many different medical websites for what was Shuichi's illness, but the only thing that popped up was pregnancy.   
Yuki laughed at himself. There was no way that Shuichi could be pregnant. He's a guy. And, pregnant people have frequent morning sickness and cravings. It has only been two days, so there was nothing to worry about...   
--------Two Weeks Later---------   
There was no denying it: something was wrong with Shuichi. So much, that even Shuichi couldn't deny it any longer. But, Yuki now refrained from taking him to the doctor. Shuichi was beginning to worry about Yuki, because he had become nervous and would talk to himself at random moments, then laugh at himself, and walk off into his study.   
One afternoon, Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of the cravings and tired of getting sick every morning.   
"Yuki, I really need to go the doctor."   
"No, I'm sure you'll get over it soon."   
"This is kind of like neglect, you know?" Shuichi said, getting somewhat angry.   
"How so?"   
"Yuki, I'm puking my guts out every morning and eating like a pig all day long... You can't deny that isn't strange."   
Yuki didn't answer. He looked around at everything except Shuichi.   
"Yuki, if you have any idea what's wrong with me, I would like to know. I want a cure for it."   
"You'll think I'm stupid if I tell you what I am thinking." Yuki replied lightly.   
"Try me."   
Yuki looked into Shuichi's face. He shrugged and warning him again. Again, Shuichi dared him, so he had no choice: he had to tell Shuichi what he thought was wrong.   
"I think you might be pregnant."   
Much to his suprise, Shuichi didn't start laughing. He started at him blankly for a moment, and then started looking scared.   
"Mom did say something about the doctors saying..."   
"The doctors saying what? Shuichi?!"   
"Well, I overheard my mom talking to my dad one day when I was younger about one time when I went for bloodwork when I was younger. She said something about the doctors saying I might be a... Oh, God, you are going to think I am an awful person and leave me for it, but the doctors thought I might be a hermaphrodite."   
Yuki just stared blankly at Shuichi, who continued in an embarrassed tone.   
"She said that's why I have a female-like body frame, but that didn't explain anything. She said that it might be internally...that I might have some female organs. I just didn't believe if it was true or not..."   
Yuki was silent for a long time, just staring at Shuichi blankly. Then, a determined look crossed his face.   
"One way to find out."   
"What?"   
"We're going to the hospital."   
"What?"   
Yuki grabbed Shuichi gently by the arm and dragged him outside to the car. Shuichi fought for freedom, but it didn't work. He thought they would have to call in for an appointment, but he guessed Yuki would use his charm and connections to get them in.   
He was scared. If it was true that he was part woman...and he really was pregnant... His biggest fear was that Yuki would leave him. The other things could be forgiven, but he couldn't live without Yuki.   
On their way to the hospital he brought the subject up with Yuki.   
"Yuki..."   
"Shu, I know what you want to ask me, and my answer is I don't care if you are half woman or not. I don't care. The point is, I want to know if you are pregnant or not."   
"But, what if I am? Will you leave me?"   
"Will I leave you? No, never. Why would you ask that?"   
"I don't know...just out of fear, I guess."   
Yuki smiled gently at Shuichi, and placed one hand on his lover's leg.   
"I promise, I won't leave you."   
This made Shuichi feel exceptionally better. Now, the matter at hand was whether Shuichi really was a hermaphrodite and whether he was or wasn't pregnant.   
----At The Hospital----   
Yuki and Shuichi waited in the hospital room after the doctor's examination. They had been waiting at good hour or so, and they were started to get anxious. Shuichi kept rubbing his belly and blushing. Yuki kept pacing so much that he left foot tracks on the tile floor. Finally, after an hour and fifteen minute wait, the doctor came in and sat down on the small, rolling chair in the middle of the room, holding test results in his hands.   
"Well, I have to say..this is most uncommon, but not unseen. There has only been two other cases like yours in this hospital, Mr. Shindou."   
Shuichi gulped and shifted on the exam table he was sitting on. Yuki stood beside him and held his hand.   
"The first examination came out positive that you indeed do have many female organs, and the ones you have just happen to be the ones that produce children. I can't really explain to you how it happens, because, as you have said, you don't have a monthly cycle like a woman normally would. But, somehow Mr. Yuki's seed fertilized your egg, and you are pregnant."   
Shuichi felt like fainting. He fell back onto the exam table and sobbed tears he didn't know whether were happy, relieved, scared, or disappointed. Yuki took him into his arms and comforted him. The doctor stood and shook hands with Yuki.   
"Well, I guess it's safe to say congratulations, and I expect you two to be back here in a month so I can see how well the development is coming along."   
"Thank you, Doctor."   
Yuki held onto Shuichi and led him out to the car. Shuichi had stopped crying by then, but looked to be in a state of shock. He held onto his stomach lightly and stared out the window.   
"It'll be okay, Shuichi. We'll take care of this baby, I promise. We're in this together."   
Shuichi looked somewhat relieved, but still shocked. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.   
"Hiro? This is Shuichi... Meet me back at my apartment, okay? I have something important I need to tell you..."   
-----Back At Yuki's Apartment-----   
"Hiro...I'm pregnant."   
"WHAT?! You're kidding?! That's impossible!"   
"Obviously not. Because, Yuki and I are going to have a baby."   
"Oh, hell..."   
Yuki left Shuichi and Hiro to their bickering, and made his way to the bedroom. There he closed the door lightly and collapsed on the bed; there he also let his frustration and tears out.   
_Oh, God, this is really happening. I'm going to be a father... I can't be a dad. I don't know anything about parenthood. But, I can't let Shuichi down in a time like this...I need Mika right about now._   
He called his sister and told her the news. She was fairly suprised, but was quickly overcome with glee.   
"Oh, my little brother is finally settling down!"   
"Mika, don't praise me, right now... I need help. I don't know the first thing of what I have to do."   
"Oh, Yuki... I'll help all I can and tell you all I know. First off, for these next nine months, Shuichi is going to be moody and crave very strange things at all hours of the night. Which means you are going to have to stay on your toes, alright?"   
"Uh-huh." _Wow, I am really, really scared now._   
"And, try your best not to upset him. This is a really emotional time, and hormones are going to go nuts inside of Shuichi, so you have to go easy on him. No Mr. Meanie or anything like that. No Mr. Sarcasm. And, last but not least... you are not going to go completely sexless for nine months either.. You can still do it, but take caution, okay?"   
"Okay... Thanks, Mika... I'll call if I need anything else."   
"Okay. I'll be by tommorrow while Shuichi is at work. You have a lot to plan for."   
By now, Yuki was terrified.   
Shuichi entered the bedroom a half hour later to find Yuki lying on the bed with a far off look on his face.   
"Are you sure we can handle this, Shuichi?" Yuki asked quietly.   
"Look, you aren't the one with something growing inside you."   
Yuki glared at him.   
"Look..." Shuichi replied lightly, lying beside Yuki and snuggling up to him. "We'll be fine. We have support from our friends and we have each other... And, we have a new life on the way." Shuichi put Yuki's hand on his belly. "We'll make it."   
Yuki smiled and kissed his lover, and the two laid there for the rest of the afternoon until they fell asleep.   
**A/N: Alright, tell me if it sucked or not...I thought it went by rather slow. But, I am going to do a month to month...ya know, taking it one month at a time. So, I hope I don't bore you all. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Warnings: Well..this is Gravitation...soooo you know the drill. Yaoi, shonen-ai...yeah. If I misspelled those, please let me know. :D And, there is a lot OOC.. And, I apologize for the set up of the fic. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that. I will try and fix it, and it won't happen again...I hope. **

**And I know pregnancy symptoms don't really show until around 2 months..but Shu is a guy..just has woman organs, and it is likely he could get the symptoms earlier. Anyways, on with the fic! **

**Chapter 2:**

**The First Month**

The first month of Shuichi's pregnancy went about just like it would if he didn't have another being growing inside of him. He hadn't started to show yet, his eating frenzy had settled down, and his morning sickness only happened every now and then. It took a few days for his coworkers, family, and other friends to soak in the news, and actually believe.

Shuichi had a hard time getting his friends, even Hiro, to believe that he was pregnant. So, for proof, he bought a home pregnancy test, peed in a cup (yes, he made them watch to make sure it was his pee..etc), and after three minutes, the test showed positive. Now that they were convinced, they still had to let it sink in. It was devestating. Sakano-san started automatically crying and spinning around the room complaining about what the media would think and how far behind on work they would get. K actually _put down his guns_, and hugged Shuichi, and Suguru...well, let's just say he fainted.

Poor Shuichi didn't understand why they were taking the news so hard at first, but then he realized that it must have been a lot to swallow. It's not exactly common that a man comes up pregnant, right? But, even through all of it, he was happy. He didn't regret it a bit. He was scared, of course, anyone would be, but he felt more than happy that he was carrying the love of his life's child and that it wasn't going to drive them apart.

Mika told Tohma the news right after she had gotten off the phone with Yuki the night that they found out Shuichi was pregnant. Tohma didn't take the news well at all. He 'unexpectedly' showed up in Yuki's bedroom, practically glaring a hole into Yuki's sleeping form. Yuki could sense his presence, and awoke with a start.

"Tohma, what the hell?!"

"Eiri-san, tell me it isn't true!"

"True, what?"

"About Shuichi!"

"About Shuichi being prenant? Yes, it is true."

Yuki was scared out of his wits at the dark look he recieved from Tohma. Tohma never looked at him like that...ever.

Tohma had left without another word and hadn't spoke to him since. Yuki felt relieved. He didn't need him breathing down his neck all of the time.

Yuki's novels weren't falling behind, though. He had been filled with sudden inspiration, ideas flowing out of his head like a constant waterfall. He had to admit...he was excited that he was going to be a father. He was definatly scared out of his wits, but he was slowly getting over it. He knew that over the next eight months, his Shu-chan would grow...and as soon as he held the baby in his arms, he knew he would fall in love with it.

So, every night for that first month, Yuki would wait for Shuichi to arrive back home, so he could see the lovely look on his face, and touch his stomach and whisper sweet nothings to it while his lover was asleep.

---Last Day of the First Month---

"Yuki, we need to come up with some name ideas."

"It's a little early, don't you think?" Yuki replied, holding Shuichi close to him while they watched television and snacked on Doritos.

"Not really... I think it's better to be prepared."

"Alright..so, if it's a boy, what do you want to name it?"

"Well," Shuichi started, "I really like the name Ichi..or Yuro."

"Ichi is a nice name." Yuki replied. "I think that we should stick with that."

"Okay... Ichi it is for a boy. But, what about a girl?"

"Hmm..." Yuki thought for a minute. "What about Syra?"

"That's pretty. I like it.."

"Syra it is then."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the night as the last day of the first month ended in sweet dreams.

**A/N: I know that this was short and it probably sucked, but I had to do something about him telling everyone, and their reactions and what they thought about being fathers, and such. Please don't hate me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Okay, here we go with the second month of pregnancy. I know that my previous chapter pretty much sucked, but I didn't know what else to do. And, to be perfectly honest, I'm not really sure what to do up to this point either...because, the real action isn't going to take place until later on...or is it?? (Dun-dun-duuuuuuunnn). LOL Sorry again, though, for the sucky second chapter. I'll do what I can. As for now, enjoy month two!**

**Warnings: Um...I don't know, really. This is Gravitation, so anything can happen.**

**Disclaimers: I own not a thing.**

**Chapter 3**

**Month Two: Things Can Only Get Better After They Get Worse**

Shuichi was two weeks into his second month of pregnancy. He was starting to get ansy and a little irritated because he wanted his belly to start growing...but it wasn't coming along as fast as he wanted it to. Yuki was getting annoyed at his lover's whining, but knew he had to bite his tongue; Mika _did _warn him that Shuichi was going to get emotional.

"Yuki, can you tell there is something in there?" Shuichi asked for the umpteenth time, poking his slightly rounded belly. "Am I started to show?"

Yuki replied with his umpteenth sigh and rubbed Shuichi's belly lovingly and kissed him on the cheek. "Just a little bit."

"I'm getting impatient, I want the baby to hurry up and get here!" Shuichi pouted, rubbing his stomach.

"You can't rush good things, Shu." Yuki said simply, turning back to his laptop to continue his novel. Sitting in his study has become more like a lifestyle between the two lovers.

"Tohma is still mad... He keeps giving me really cold stares at work, and he is _very_ judgmental about my work now. He always seems to have something negative to say about my voice ever since he found out I was pregnant." Shuichi said sadly, looking sadly at Yuki's laptop.

"I really should talk to him, get him to cool down." Yuki replied, pushing away from his laptop and standing up, stretching the kinks out of his body. "I'll go tommorrow. I'll take you to work, too, if you'd like."

"Ah, Yuki.." Shuichi blushed, standing himself, and wrapping his arms around his 'baby-daddy' as Hiro liked to call Yuki.

"Well, it's seven-thirty and I am starving." Yuki said, looking at his watch and returning Shuichi's embrace with his free arm. "Sushi sound good to you?"

"Actually, I had my mind set more on stir fry." Shuichi giggled. "Sushi is just fine."

"Alright, go get ready then. You have been lugging yourself around in your pajamas all day, I think it is time to come out of them." Yuki said with a smirk, smacking Shuichi lightly on the butt.

"Hey! It's my day off, I think I have a right to walk around in my pajamas all day if I want to." Shuichi pouted, but obeyed all the same.

He ran to his and Yuki's room and put on a pair loose fitting jeans--he was starting to feel uncomfortable in tight clothing now, and the doctor told him not to wear it--and a form fitting t-shirt that said, "Lead Me Not To Temptation--I Can Find It Myself." He studied himself in the mirror and let a smile cross his face as he saw how his stomach was beginning to get curvy.

"I guess that's the perks of being incredibly thin." he said to himself, yet again rubbing his belly and walking out of the bedroom.

Yuki waited patiently for him in the living room, watching whatever his brat had on television. He didn't know the name of it, but it was something that had to do with finding three clues and figuring out what they meant...and some little blue dog and a guy named Steve was it.

"How can you watch that baby crap?" Yuki asked, not really annoyedly, but out of curiousity.

"I thought it would be good for the baby to learn early." Shuichi replied with a grin.

"Or, maybe it's the only thing that your brain can comprehend?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

He immediatly took that back, because Shuichi's eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around his lover and shushed him until his tears went away.

"I'm sorry, Shu..I didn't mean it, I promise."

"You don't think I'm stupid?" Shuichi sniffed.

"Of course not."

Shuichi gave him a teary smile.

"Okay!"

_Wow, he bounced back quick..._ Yuki thought, taking his lover's hand and leading him outside.

They decided to walk to the sushi bar, so they could get some fresh air and take in the scenery. They hadn't been out in a while, and they were beginning to get tired of seeing nothing but the walls, television, and laptop screen. Shuichi babbled on about work and how his energy has been draining quickly and how K can't stop poking and talking to his stomach and how Hiro keeps asking if he can be the godfather and how Sakano wails about productivity and how Suguru keeps to himself, embarrassed to be around such crazy people. Yuki listened intently, so not to make his lover upset again.

"Mr. Yuki, Mr. Shindou!" The two lovers heard someone call to them from up ahead.

"Who's that?" Shuichi whispered to Yuki as they saw a woman with short brown hair and horn-rimmed glasses approach them rapidly. They thought they were threw with swarms of people chasing after them, adoring the fact that they both were finally open about their relationship.

Yuki shrugged in return and stared at the woman in annoyance. He hated fangirls.

"Mr. Yuki, Mr. Shindou, I never expected to see you out here! You don't know how exciting this is!" The woman squealed with joy as she stopped right in front of the couple.

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked polietly, as to not scare her away, feeling the growing dark aura around Yuki.

"Ah, do forgive my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Rima..Daisuke Rima. I work for the national magazine _Tokyo Inquirer_ (note: I made that up off the top of my head). I am writing an article about you two. Will you two be willing to talk with me?"

Shuichi looked at Yuki as if to get an answer out of him, but he just stared off into space. Shuichi knew that he hated interviews, but he just couldn't turn down the girl. It was a national magazine, and if he declined he knew that the magazine would make up things about them.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! Were you two just on your way somewhere?"

"Yeah, we were going to the sushi bar..."

"Perfect!" Rima exclaimed, pulling out her phone. "Just let me make a phone call and I can get us a section that is completely private."

Shuichi felt relieved at that, but not at the continually growing dark aura around him. He looked up at his lover to see him glaring at Rima. While Rima was on the phone he pulled Shuichi towards him and whispered in his ear.

"Are you okay, Yuki? You're glaring holes in her."

"I don't trust her." Yuki replied. "I've seen her hanging around Tohma before. Something tells me that something is not right in this picture."

Shuichi thought about it for a moment and then realized that he has also seen her hanging around Tohma a lot around NG.

"Everytime Tohma gets her around to dig up some news about his employees...it never turns out good. He's really mad if he has that woman targeting me... Whatever you do, don't tell her anything that you feel no one needs to know. Okay?"

"Okay, Yuki."

Rima got off the phone and looked at them with a smile, completely unaware that the two were just talking about her.

"Ready guys? The owner has a VIP room awaiting our arrival."

The couple followed at Rima to the sushi bar they had intended on going to together, and sat down in the VIP room across from the woman, who immediatly pulled out a pen, pad, and a pack of gum.

She stuck a piece in her mouth and offered it to the couple, who declined.

"I promise this interview won't be long. You can get to eating afterwards, if that is okay with you?"

"That's fine." Shuichi said nervously.

Rima smiled lightly, and took the pen in her hand and started her questioning: beginning with Shuichi, then with Yuki. The interview ended up taking over an hour and was filled with many embarrassing and personal questions. Yuki was ready to rip Rima's head off by the time she left. They ordered their food and ate in silence.

"That Rima scared me a bit." Shuichi said as they walked back home. "Do you think she is going to say anything bad against us? I didn't like the gleam in her eye every time we said we couldn't answer one of her questions."

"I don't know... But, whatever she has planned...just brace yourself. If, and I am sure she is, in league with Tohma, then it won't be anything good."

"So, basically, she is going to try and ruin us?" Shuichi asked, terror in his voice.

Yuki stayed silent for a moment, but then smiled lightly down at his lover.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"What's that supposed to mean? What do you have up your sleeve, Yuki?" Shuichi asked, blushing at the heroic tone in Yuki's voice.

"You just have to trust me, okay?"

"I trust you, Yuki. And, I love you."

"I love you, too."

---Next Day, NG Studios, Tohma's Office---

"Eiri-san, what a pleasant suprise." Tohma greeted Yuki with a not-so-pleasant smile.

Yuki just gave him a sincere smile and made his way over to Tohma's desk, sitting on the side of it, taking out a cigarette, lighting it, and smoking it nonchalantly.

"Did you need anything, Eiri-san?" Tohma asked, trying to hold back his bitterness.

"Actually, yes. I wanted to talk about your little journalist friend, Daisuke Rima."

Tohma paled a bit at her name, but his face remained passive.

"She came to Shuichi and I and interviewed us."

"So.."

"So!" Yuki said, harshness now in his voice, jumping off the table and leaning in on Tohma, his hands resting on the arms of Tohma's chair, his face inches from the elder's. "I know that it was all your idea. You were planning on leaking out false information to the press...and let the media know all about Shuichi being pregnant. And, don't you dare act innocent, because I know you better than that."

"The media would find out sooner or later that Shuichi's going to have a baby. Why not let it out while it's still fresh?"

"I don't want any information being leaked out until Shuichi is ready to." Yuki said coldly, his face still inches from Tohma's. "And..I don't want any interview put into that creepy woman's magazine."

"I'm sorry, Eiri-san, but there is nothing I can do..."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Just do what I told you to. Call up that Rima woman now, and put her on speaker..I want to hear you do it."

Tohma stared disbelievingly at Yuki for a long while, but did what he was told. He picked up his office phone, put it on speaker and dialed the woman's number.

"Hello, Mr. Seguchi, sir, how may I help you today?" Rima's voice said in a sing-song tone that made Yuki want to cringe.

"Rima-san, I have to ask you to cancel that interview part with Shindou and Eiri." Tohma replied in a shaky voice.

"But, why, sir? You told me you wanted this article out--"

"I know what I said, but now I am asking you to cancel it, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Seguchi."

"Thank you. That's all."

Tohma hung the phone up and glared at Yuki.

"Happy?"

"Not yet... I want you to stop criticizing Shuichi all the damn time. Leave him alone about his singing. He's the best damn singer you got, and you know it, so just leave him alone. He's emotional enough as it is."

"If that is what you wish, then I will." Tohma said quietly, his voice a sinister whisper.

Yuki glared at him back, his anger and scariness showing off ten-fold what Tohma was emitting. "I'm dead serious. I want nothing coming in between Shuichi, our baby, and me, you got that?"

"Clearly, Eiri-san."

Yuki pulled himself back into a standing straight position, his back starting to ache from leaning down for so long. He continued to glare at Tohma as they heard someone's loud, childish voice.

"Tohma-kun!! I'm hungry!!!!!!"

Ryuichi burst through the door and immediatly jumped onto Tohma, glomping him.

"Kumagoro wants good!! Ryuichi wants food!! Come on, Tohma-kun, you promised you would take us to get a Happy Meal!!!"

Yuki smirked at the suffering look that was on Tohma's face as he struggled to pull Ryuichi off of him. He left without another word to wait for Shuichi and take him home. As soon as the door shut, Ryuichi looked up.

"What did Mr. Yuki want, Tohma-kun?"

"To talk about Shindou."

"OOOH, what did you two talk about Shu-chan for?"

"Just some personal things, Ryu.."

"OOOOH, you mean about Shu-chan being pregnant!"

Tohma looked at him in disbelief.

"How did you know?"

"Tohma-kun!!" Ryuichi playfully hit his band mate. "Shu-chan is my bestest friend, he tells me everything!"

"Does he now..." Tohma said, biting his lip.

Ryuichi smiled and hopped off of Tohma.

"I'll be waiting for you to take me to get my Happy Meal!!"

Tohma sat in silence for a moment, many thoughts running through his mind.

---Back At Yuki/Shuichi residence---

"So, how did your talk with Tohma go?" Shuichi asked, eating a gallon of Tin Roof Sundae ice cream all on his own.

"It went well, I think. I got him to cancel that stupid article with that Remi girl."

"That's great. Now we don't have to worry."

The two sat in silence for a while, Shuichi eating on his ice cream. Then a malicious grin spread over his face.

"Yuki...want some ice cream?"

Yuki eyed his lover carefully, and after correctly interpreting the grin on his face, and loving the fact that he didn't have to go sexless, picked up his lover bridal-style, the gallon of ice cream dangling in Shuichi's hand, to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Alright...this is starting to get somewhere...a little bit. I'm going to tell you all a secret to my writing... I make it all up as I go. I don't plan ahead or anything. Really. Amazing. And, it still turns out readable. Shock. Anyways, Shuichi is getting his belly down. ;P And...as the point of this chapter is... they forgot to tell 4 certain people of his pregnancy... Who may that be? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warnings: Mood swings...I suppose a little cursing...heck, I might even throw in a heated make-out session. I'm too unpredictable, even with myself.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Oh, the Bitter Irony!!**

Shuichi was half-way through his three month pregnancy line. His mood swings were steadily growing, though not as bad as Yuki had feared. He began to relax and seemed to be able to predict Shuichi's mood swings, and know just how to counter them. Shuichi would feel misgivings, sometimes wondering whether they should have the baby, sometimes he would feel fear that something bad would happen, then other times he would feel overwhelmed with joy. Yuki just took them as they came and said encouraging words to him and his lover would feel all better.

Shuichi now made monthly check-ups with the doctor to see about the baby's development. Shuichi took his first ultrasound. He was scared as the doctor gently rubbed the cold cream onto his stomach. He forced himself to relax, Yuki holding his hand, and they stared the computer screen as the doctor pointed out the baby's development.

"It's till too early to tell whether it's a boy or girl, but if you look here, you can see it's head. It's larger than the rest of the body. The baby is now able to move on it's own, but it's still too small for you to feel it. Its almost four inches long now, the baby. So, don't think that just because your stomach is starting to grow it's because the baby is huge..that's not it. It's the amniotic fluid that is surrounding the baby to keep it safe from pressure, so it doesn't get hurt."

Shuichi cried as heard the doctors words, staring into the screen that he saw his baby on.

"Yuki...that's it... That's our baby..."

"I know, Shu..." Yuki replied, not able to hide the emotion in his voice.

It was just all too real. The reality set in so quickly... That was real baby. Yuki had a hard time catching his breath. Small as the developing child was...it was still a child, and it was his child. His and Shuichi's. Shuichi's eyes travelled from the computer screen to Yuki's eyes, smiling brightly up at him.

"I'll expect to see you back same time next month, Shindou-san. Your baby's development is coming along perfectly."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Shuichi got off the bed he was, dressed, and stepped back out into the read world with Yuki.

Shuichi carried a copy of the ultrasound everywhere and loved to show it off to all of his coworkers. The excitement was growing as they all saw that it was indeed a baby in his belly.

It was Hiro that brought up one question that sent Shuichi skyrocketting...

"Do your parents and Yuki's dad know?"

Shuichi felt dizzy and had to sit down. Everyone crowded him in concern, but he shoved them off. He had been feeling dizzy frequently and the doctor told him that it was normal durning the first trimester.

"How could I forget?! We still haven't told my mom, dad, sister, Yuki's dad! Yuki told Mika and Tatsuha that he wanted to tell him..." Shuichi felt like he wanted to vomit. He didn't know whether it was because of his pregnancy or his nervousness. "What time is it?"

"Five ten." Sakano said, checking his watch, trying to keep his cool about Shuichi's dizziness.

"I need to get home..I need to tell Yuki."

"Shu, that can wait. Seguchi really wouldn't be happy if you just walked out of work for something like this. He wouldn't let it go as a legible excuse." Hiro said in a soft voice.

Tears welled up in Shuichi's eyes.

"How could I forget! This is important, and I forgot!" He buried his face in his hands.

Hiro,Suguru, and Sakano looked at each other nervously, not knowing how to console Shuichi. K gave a triumphant grin and kneeled down in front of Shuichi. Score one for K, who has a son, Michael!

"It's okay, Shuichi-kun. It's perfectly normal to be forgetful. You were excited and it just slipped your mind. There is nothing to be upset about."

Shuichi looked up at K, his eyes glowing with admiration. He stopped crying and stood up, gently rubbing his slightly swollen belly.

"Yuki and I will just go this weekend to see my parents, and his father." he said simply, plastering a grin on his face.

The others were relieved he wasn't crying anymore, but they weren't sure when he would snap again, so they tried to stay off any subject that would make him emotional. They even had to ignore the fact that Shuichi was stuffing his face with any food he could ge this hands on.

That night when Shuichi got home, he immediatly threw himself into Yuki's arms, happy to see that he was waiting on the couch for him. He started crying.

"Yuki, we forgot to tell my parents about the baby! We forgot to tell your father!"

"Shu, calm down, calm down. It's okay."

Shuichi curled next to Yuki, face buried in Yuki's shirt, still sobbing.

"It's okay." Yuki repeated, petting his lover's hair. "We'll just go by this weekend. We can tell them then."

"Okay, Yuki."

----The Last Weekend of Shu's Third Month Pregnancy, Saturday----

Shuichi awoke more anxious than he had been in all his life. He put on a two form fitting muscle shirts, the bottom one white and the outer one black, and a pair a jeans that he bought two sizes bigger than what he usually wore, so he would still look stylish, stay cool because it was June, and it wouldn't put strain on the baby. He smelled bacon frying from the kitchen and hurried his way, following the smell. He felt his stomach growling.

"That smells yummy, Yuki." Shuichi said happily, walking to the stove where Yuki was cooking, and stood on his tip toes to plant a kiss on the novelist's cheek.

"Well, take a seat and I will bring it to you in a second. You want some eggs with it?" Yuki answered by allowing the kiss and taking the bacon out of the frying pan and onto a plate to let the grease drip off.

"Sure, and I want some toast... Where's the toaster?" Shuichi asked, looking around in the cabinets to find the dreaded electronic.

"It's in the corner cabinet by the sink." Yuki told him, now cracking eggs into the frying pan.

Shuichi found the toaster and placed two pieces of bread into it. It always made him happy to make toast because it was the only thing that he could do that he didn't burn. When it was done he put another two pieces of bread in for Yuki and watched his lover put everything onto the table and pour Shuichi some grape juice and he some coffee. When the toast was done he brought it to the table.

"So, how do you think your parents are going to take the news?" Yuki asked, sitting down and settling into his eggs.

Shuichi felt his nervousness intensify.

"I don't know. My mom will probably freak out, faint, and then cry about how happy she is for me. My father will most likely get quite and then after my mother wakes from her faint, walk away in humiliation, and my sister will be ecstatic anyways, no matter what gender I am." Shuichi answered, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Why do you say that?" Yuki asked in concern.

"Well, I don't really know if they will do that, it's just my guess." Shuichi shrugged. "How do you think your father will take it?"

"Horribly. He will yell at me and tell me what a disgrace I am and what a bad example I am setting for Tatsuha." Yuki said with a straight face.

"How can you be so nonchalant about that?" Shuichi asked, amazed.

"Well, my father doesn't change."

The rest of breakfast was silent as the two set off the leave. Shuichi's parents lived thirty minutes out of Tokyo (A/N: I just say this because I don't feel like looking up city names), leaving the long journey to Kyoto to Yuki's father's shrine for last. Shuichi didn't talk much, afraid that if he opened his mouth he would vomit. He couldn't keep his hands off of his stomach. Yuki sensed his nervousness and took hold if his shaking hand in hopes of calming him down, but failed. It only made Shuichi cry.

"What did I do to deserve you?!" he cried.

Luckily, they were at a rest stop, so Yuki pulled into it and pulled Shuichi over to him into a hug. (A/N:Yay, for bench seat vehicles). He kissed his lover's neck and rubbed his back, feeling his lover relax into his kisses. He drew Shuichi closer and locked lips with him, running his tongue along Shuichi's soft lips.

Shuichi allowed him passage, battling with Yuki's tongue. His hands roamed the back of Yuki's neck and down his spine, sending pleasurable tingles down the novelist's back. Yuki put his hand on Shuichi's chest and ran his hand down to his stomach, nibbling on Shuichi's bottom lip. He broke the kiss when his palm was on Shuichi's swollen belly.

"Now, stop worrying, you don't want your mother seeing you a nervous wreck, do you?" Yuki whispered in his ear softly.

"No, you're right... I love you, Yuki..."

"Love you, too. Now, let's go. We're getting off schedule."

Shuichi grinned. The two set off for their destination once again.

Upon reaching Shuichi's parent's house, Shuichi once again became a nervous wreck. He knew that his family--especially his mother and sister--knew that he was dating Yuki--whom they idolized. So, he wasn't upset about acceptance or anything like that. It was the fact the he _knew_ that they were going to look down on him. When he was a child and a doctor told his mother that it was possible that he was a hermaphrodite by the fact that he had female reproductive organs, his mother had always treated him differently, like he was a little girl. And, his father did whatever he could to man him up, to make him really manly. But, Shuichi was always a small statured and physically weak person, so his father found out that his attempts were in vain, and later didn't speak to his son much at all.

He walked to the door slowly with Yuki and knocked on the door. He heard bustling from inside, and the familiar, "Ah, who could that be?"

The door swung open slowly, revealing a middle aged woman with soft pink hair (nowhere near as vibrant as Shuichi's), blue eyes and a kind smile to match. Her eyes automatically fell onto her son and her face lit up. Then her eyes shot to Yuki's and she almost fainted.

"Dear, Maiko, hurry!!! Shuichi and Yuki Eiri have come!!!"

Shuichi heard a crash upstairs and Maiko come bounding down the stairs, a huge grin on her face. He also saw his father shuffle out of the kitchen, looking almost excited. It warmed his heart and calmed his nerves.

"Hi Mom..." Shuichi said shyly.

"Oh, don't just stand out there like you are not allowed in. Come, come!" Mrs. Shindou grabbed Shuichi and Yuki by the arms gently and pulled them into the living room, sitting them down on the loveseat and sitting herself on the couch across from them.

"Oh, my, how have things been?" Mrs. Shindou asked, her cheeks flushed from the excitement. "How is the music business? How is the writing coming along?"

"The music business is great. Records are selling amazingly. As for Yuki's writing...well, you should know, you are his biggest fan, aren't you, Mom?" Shuichi said with a grin.

Yuki smiled slightly at the shivering Shuichi's mother was doing. She looked like she could burst with excitement, but she was trying to contain herself.

"I'm glad to hear I have a biggest fan." Yuki said politely.

"What about Shuichi? He should be your biggest fan." Mr. Shindou said, coming into the living room and sitting next to his wife, placing the newspaper in front of him on the coffee table.

"Well, he would be if he read." Yuki said calmly, winking at the pout that formed on Shuichi's lips.

"BIG BROTHER!" Maiko yelled, throwing herself into Shuichi's arms.

Shuichi hugged her back and then gently pushed her off of him, not wanting her to bother his stomach. He almost cried at the happiness that showed on his sister's face. He didn't realize how much his missed his family.

They all sat an mingled for a couple of hours, sipping on tea and munching in pretzels. Shuichi knew that Yuki was started to get anxious and knew that he couldn't wait very much longer. He had to get to the point of the visit at some point.

"Um..Mom, Dad, Maiko...Yuki and I have some news...good news.."

"Oh, dear, what may it be? Your countenance doesn't make it seem like such good news." Mrs. Shindou said, putting a hand to her son's cheek.

Shuichi was silent for a moment, then looked at Yuki, who nodded, reassuring that it was okay, and the would be there to back him up if needed.

"Do you guys remember when I was young...that time at the doctor's where he told you that it was possible that I was a...a hermaphrodite?"

His family was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say, but it was Shuichi's father that broke the silence.

"How could we forget?" He didn't say it in a mean, harsh, way, but in a way that still made Shuichi's heart curl...a way that made him sound almost okay with it.

"Shuichi, honey, did you go to the doctor and get that confirmed?" his mother asked, a look of concern on her face. "Because, if you were worried about our acceptance of that, then don't, because we are your family and we love you no matter what."

Maiko stayed silent, and Shuichi could tell that she was bored with the conversation. She didn't want to have a heart-to-heart family talk, she wanted something excited. Shuichi smiled as he was about to get to the exciting news.

"Well, a while ago, I did go to the doctor. I was throwing up frequently and had these weird cravings for different foods. Well, after a while, Yuki and I got worried, so we went to the doctor and had them examine me, and the news was...a little unexpected, but also great." He stole one last look and smile from Yuki before continuing. He took one last breath, looking at the apprehensive looks on his family's faces. "Well, it turns out that I am...pregnant."

The air in the room grew still. No one made a sound for a long time, no one knowing what to do or say. Then, to Shuichi's suprise, his mother shot up from her seat wrapped her arms around Shuichi and Yuki, kissing them both on the cheeks, tears pouring down her face.

"Oh, my Shuichi is going to have baby! I knew it looked like you were getting a belly on you, but I just thought that you gained weight! Oh, Shuichi!"

Maiko also hugged her brother, jumping up and down excitedly, yelling happily about how she was going to be an aunt, her brown hair bouncing with her movement, her teary, violet eyes shining. Shuichi looked at his father and saw him...smile!

"Congrats, my boy." his father said lightly, which sent Shuichi into tears.

Acceptance! He got just what he thought his parents wouldn't give him, and it made him extremely happy. After his mother and sister let go of him with their death hold, he and Yuki stood, saying that they had one other person to see, and that they really should get going. After more kisses, hugs, and belly rubbings, the two made their way to the car and took off on their long journey to Kyoto.

"Yuki...they accepted it. They really did! They did exactly what I thought they wouldn't do! I never thought that I could feel this happy."

"I'm glad that you are happy Shuichi." Yuki said, holding his lover's hand. "Now, it's just a matter of can we get my father to accept it..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be okay with it. I mean, who can resist my charm?" Shuichi smiled his million dollar smile.

Yuki felt his heart leap at that, loving the glow that his lover seemed to have around him.

"Oh, you just wait until we get home..." Yuki muttered, so low that Shuichi didn't hear him.

They were silent for a while until Shuichi spoke up, his voice sounding like a lost child's.

"Yuki...do you think I am getting fat?" 

---Final Weekend of Shu's Third Month Pregnancy, Late Afternoon, Saturday---

"WHAT!!!!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!!!!"

After the long drive to Kyoto, the last thing Shuichi and Yuki needed was an old man yelling at them and throwing a hissy-fit. Yuki acted like it was normal, smoking on his cigarette, completely ignoring his father as he spit and yelled in his face. Shuichi, on the other hand, was terrified and was hiding behind Tatsuha, who was amused at Yuki's reprimation.

"He's scary, Tatsuha." Shuichi said lightly, peeking out from behind Tatsuha to see if Yuki had cracked; and of course he hadn't.

"It'll blow over soon." Tatsuha replied, crossing his arms. "I mean, dad completely hates the fact that Yuki and I like men, and he hates the fact of men getting pregnant, as well. To him it's a mortal sin and worthy of burning in hell."

"I can't help it I got pregnant! I was born with a female reproductive system!"

Tatsuha smirked. "He won't care. Just give him about a month or two, and maybe he'll come to terms with himself."

"MY ELDEST SON... NOT ONLY IS IT BAD ENOUGH HE BUMPS UGLIES WITH MEN, BUT HE HAS A MAN BANG-TOY THAT'S PREGNANT!!!!! OH, SWEET BUDDAH, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!"

"Father, he's not my bang-toy. Shuichi's my boyfriend, and he was born with the capability to carry children. Should make him female enough for you."

His father almost collapsed.

"FEMALE ENOUGH!! EIRI, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT KIND OF RIP THIS PUTS IN MY REPUTATION!!"

"Quit worrying about your reputation and start facing the facts... Shuichi is pregnant, there is nothing you can do about it, I want it, he wants it, and that's all that there is to it."

"Eiri," his father sighed, looking old and feeble now, "I never wished for you to throw your life away. First, you get dragged away to America where you killed a man, then you come back here, aspiring to be a writer, run off, make your career, and make your way in life like you have no morals."

"Leave my past out of this, Father. As a matter of fact, I have morals, just not the same as yours. My life is mine, not yours. You can't live it for me. I didn't come here for your blessings, I just came to let you know." Yuki turned on his heel and faced his little brother, aware that Shuichi was still hiding behind him.

Tatsuha's face broke out into a wide grin, glancing at his father, who was looking distraut in the place he stood.

"I think that went well."

Yuki snorted. "Right, maybe in your sick, fantasy world."

"So, I'm gonna be an uncle, huh?"

Shuichi came out from behind Tatsuha and pulled out his ultrasound picture (A/N: I don't even know where he had that picture stored) and showed it to Tatsuha. He watched as Yuki's brother's face filled with emotion. Tatsuha gave it back, patted his aniki on the shoulder, and sent them on their merry way.

It was early Sunday morning when they arrived back home in Tokyo. The two immediatly went for the bedroom and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

**A/N: I know you all are probably thinking that this fic sucks, right? There seems to be no plot or anything to it. Well..right now there isn't. I am currently working on building that. Anyways, I will update as soon as I can. Sorry for the completely sucky fic! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): We are in Shuichi's fourth month of pregnancy. If you want to know all about what happens during the fourth month of pregnancy, look it up on the internet, but I really don't feel like putting it all down. I'm not really going to mention many of the symptoms and stuff, because I am FINALLY getting into the plot. LOL Just bear with me. The only thing new is the fact that Shu's belly is getting rounder. THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**Warnings: Er...I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Chapter 5:**

**I Really Hate Schemers, Especially When Their Plans Go COMPLETELY Right!**

"Tohma-kun, I need to tell you something..."

"What is, Ryuichi?"

Ryuichi looked at his feet, Kumagoro tucked safely in underneath the black hoodie with white Heartagrams all over it that he was wearing. He was a little uncomfortable having to confide in Tohma; Shuichi was usually the one he confessed things to. But, seeing as the center of his problem _was_ Shuichi, he figured the next best person would be his next best friend, Seguchi Tohma.

"Well, it's about Shuichi..."

"What about Shuichi?"

Ryuichi could hear the bitterness in Tohma's voice. He knew that Tohma's heart was crushed from the fact that Yuki was in love _and _going to have a baby with someone else..someone who took his heart, just like Kitazawa did. Ryuichi figured Tohma must be really bitter about that, because he couldn't have Yuki, and that he still had so much bitterness built inside for Kitazawa, that he didn't want Shuichi tearing a hole right out of Yuki as well.

Ryuichi couldn't help but pity Tohma slightly. For so long, Tohma's heart had been completely wrapped around Yuki. Tohma's heart was crushed in knowing that he couldn't have Yuki himself, so he had to settle for second best: Yuki's sister. And, that tore him up inside even more, because he knew it was wrong to have Mika as a sidekick, second best. Ryuichi knew that Tohma loved Mika, but he also knew that he still loved Yuki, too.

"Well, it isn't just about him, I was just...worried, because you have seemed so down lately. But, when I really wanted to tell you was that I heard something..."

"You heard something?" There was curiousity in Tohma's voice now.

"Well, I heard that Shuichi actually had a little 'confrontation' with another guy one night, about four months ago." Ryuichi said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "The baby...maybe not be Yuki-san's..."

Ryuichi immediatly felt guilt at the sparkle of malice that shown in Tohma's eyes. He knew that he had said the wrong thing, and regretted it. All he wanted was to drive Yuki and Shuichi apart, so he could have the pink-haired, pregnant, vocalist to himself. But, the evil that glazed over Tohma's eyes made him wish he could take back every word he said about it.

Tohma seemed to read his mind.

"I know there wasn't a real 'confrontation' between Shuichi and another male." Tohma said, his voice calm, steady, and slightly amused. "I know you better, I know when you lie."

Tohma walked up to Ryuichi and put his hands on the vocalist's shoulders and stared him straight in the eye, craze almost noticable in his eyes.

"This could work to our advantage... You want Shindou...and I want to drive he and Yuki so far apart, they won't even see each other in their next life."

---------------

Shuichi didn't take much pride in going to work anymore. Not when he had to walk down the halls of NG with people whispering to their neighbors, and staring at him as he walked. It confused and slightly scared him. He didn't know what it was that he did, but whatever it was, it was bad for his coworkers to be staring him down like that.

He even noticed a change in how his band mates were treating him. They seemed to be choosing their words carefully and acting as if they knew something that he didn't. Shuichi got fed up with it rather soon, and decided to announce it.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?! Everyone is looking at me like I have did something wrong! Either you tell me what it is that I have done, or things will get ugly!" Shuichi said loudly, irriation seeping through him.

Hiro sighed and looked at his best friend sadly for a long time, then he pulled a paper out of his back pocket. The front cover automatically caught Shuichi's eyes. He took the paper and read the article inside.

**SHINDOU SHUICHI PREGNANT! MAY NOT BE YUKI EIRI'S BABY!**

**Sources tell us that the popular band Bad Luck's lead singer, Shindou Shuichi, has become pregnant. But, how is this possible? The answer would lie with Shindou's doctor, Dr. Hiraturo, but under the Code of Honor, he is unallowed to speak of any of his patient's private matters. Luckily, we have information from another trusted source, who is none other than Seguchi Tohma, Director of NG Productions. We spoke with him on the matter, and how this might affect Bad Luck's career.**

**"It won't affect the band's career, but more of the reputation of Shindou. I have a feeling that he will become more immensely popular, as being a pregnant man. But, that can only be for the better of NG and for the band."**

**We asked him if he knew the reason why Shindou was able to get pregnant, and he confirmed that Shindou was born with a female reproductive system, therefore making him a hermaphrodite. **

**As for the fact that it might not be Yuki's baby...that answer lies with none other than vocal prodigy Sakuma Ryuichi, lead singer of Nittle Grasper.**

**"It was around four months ago--Shuichi is four months pregnant--that I went to a club and Shuichi happened to be there. He was dancing and having a good time, and he was considerably drunk. He slumped over to me that night and I insisted that he go home. But, he refused, and angry in his drunken stupor, slouched to another man. I saw the him and that other man leave. I didn't follow them, but my suspisions ran high. I fear that Shuichi didn't know the man and might have done the worst."**

**No information on how Shindou is taking this. More coverage to come.**

**(A/N: I really suck when it comes to journalism.)**

Shuichi looked into his best friend's eyes with disbelief.

"You can't possibly believe any of this crap?!" Shuichi said, hurt obvious in his voice. "Sure, the pregnant part is right, but...cheat on Yuki? Never!"

"I don't know, Shuichi..." Suguru said uneasily. "We were with you in the bar that day, you were pretty drunk. And, the all of a sudden you just disappeared."

"Yeah, because my cousin came to get me! After I woke up the next morning I was in his apartment, and he told me that Yuki and called and told him to get me, because he was out of town."

"How did Yuki know you were there?" Hiro asked, who couldn't help but believe Shuichi, honesty raditating off of every word.

"Because, I called him and told him where I was because I knew he was going out of town and he didn't want me wandering around Tokyo alone." Shuichi sat down, pressing his palms against his eyes to keep the tears back. He hated being pregnant sometimes, it made him so emotional. "He knew that I was going to get drunk, so he called my cousin to come and get me."

Hiro rubbed Shuichi's back gently. "We're sorry, fearless leader. We didn't mean to not believe you, it's just that we did see you leave with someone that we didn't know and it made us a little suspicious."

"It's nothing against you, Shuichi, we were just going by what we knew..." Suguru said lightly.

Shuichi nodded in understanding...then something hit him like a sack of bricks to the face. He opened in his mouth into a wide 'O' shape at the realization.

"This was a set up!"

"What?" Hiro and Suguru asked at the same time.

"It was a set up! Tohma is behind it, I just know it! I'm leaving early, guys, tell Sakano it's because I'm feeling under the weather. I have to get this to Yuki!"

Shuichi took the paper and ran out the door as fast as his pregnant self would. He ran all the way until he reached his apartment, opened the door, threw his shoes off, and ran into Yuki's study.

"Yuki! You have to read this!" Shuichi threw the paper in his lover's lap, who looked up at him in aggitation.

"Shu, I'm really busy.."

"You HAVE to read this!"

Yuki sighed and looked at the paper...and almost choked on his spit. He read the article inside and his eyes almost bulged out his sockets.

"Tohma! I'm going to rip him to shreds, I will!"

"Wait, Yuki, just calm down a minute. Please, don't do anything rash.."

"Shuichi, I am not going to let him get away with this!" Yuki yelled, getting up from his chair, leaving his laptop behind and to the door.

Shuichi followed him, fear coursing through his veins. He knew Yuki was ready to kill.

"Yuki, please..."

Yuki advanced on Shuichi, not in anger but in a heat of compassion. He took Shuichi's shoulders in his hands firmly, but not enough to hurt and looked him straight in the eye.

"He's trying to ruin your reputation, Shuichi. Do you want to let him get away with it?"

"No...but...I don't want Tohma to hurt you... I know what he is capable of, and I can't go on without you..."

Yuki's expression softened and he pulled Shuichi into a soft kiss.

"I'm not going to let that happen, alright?" he said assuringly.

"Alright, Yuki. I love you."

"Love you, too." Yuki walks to the door, puts on his shoes, and turns around before leaving, looking Shuichi up and down.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Nothing.. I just wanted to take in the wonderful sight..."

"Yuki..."

And, Yuki left.

Shuichi stayed up until late that night waiting for Yuki. He tried calling, no answer. He tried calling Hiro, NG, Suguru, K, Sakano, his editor, Tatsuha, Mika, anyone he could think of. This became routine for the rest of his four month pregnancy--three weeks. It became evident that Yuki wasn't coming back, and he began to panic.

No one knew where Yuki was. He was missing!

No one knew how to calm the singer down, no one. The only person that made him feel half-sane was Ryuichi.

"It's okay, Shu-chan, I am sure he'll be back."

"He's been gone for three weeks, Ryuichi! He has never left and not come back two days later. Never!"

"Maybe he's on a trip?"

"No..he would have told me." Shuichi pulled at his hair in frustration and fear, tears leaking out of his eyes. "I told him not to go to Tohma! I should have never showed him that article."

Shuichi noticed Ryuichi's cheeks redden. He narrowed his water eyes in suspision, but then shook it off. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"I can't go on without him! I can't have the baby without him! I just can't! I need my Yuki!"

"Shu-chan, it'll be okay..."

"No, it won't! This was all a setup from Tohma, I know it! I'll bet any dollar that Tohma has him locked up prisoner somewhere!"

This time, Shuichi knew that Ryuichi's red cheeks weren't just a trick from his eyes.

"You! You're in on it, too, aren't you?!" Shuichi pointed an accusing finger at Ryuichi. Ryuichi didn't argue back. He just hung his head.

"It wasn't my idea, Shuichi, I promise you it wasn't. I told Tohma about that day in the bar when you walked out with that other man. It made me suspicious, and I knew I couldn't vent that out to you because you would hate me for asking you something like that...so I went to Tohma. I had no clue he would react the way he did..."

Shuichi fell to his knees and sobbed.

"How could you?..."

"I'm sorry, Shuichi, I really am..."

"There is only one way I will forgive you, Ryuichi..."

"What is that? I will do anything!" Ryuichi jumped to his feet, fully focused on the tast ahead.

"You lead me to Yuki. I'm getting him back and you are going to help me."

**A/N: What a way to end the fourth month of pregnancy, eh? Well, let me know what you all think. PLEASE REVIEW! And, sorry, I don't reply to any reviews anymore... My computer really does suck.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Well, the fifth month of pregnancy is now here. It didn't come exactly spectacular and glorious, with Yuki being kidnapped and all. But, all in all, we still made it this far. Thanks for all the loverly reviews. You guys rock!**

**Warnings: Tohma-ness...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Chapter Six:**

**If Only You Would Understand The Position I Am In, And How You Have Made Me Feel, Then Maybe We Wouldn't Be In This Predicament, Eiri-san!!!**

"Good morning, Eiri-san? Did you sleep well?"

"Go to hell."

"Someone is not a morning person."

"_Go to hell! _You have me locked up in here for six weeks! Shuichi is at the end of his fifth month.. I need to be with me, and you have kept me locked up in this prison! I don't want to hear your voice!"

Tohma glared at his brother-in-law, getting slightly annoyed. All he ever did--when he wasn't at work--was sit in front of the metal bars that blockaded Yuki from him, and listen to the novelist complain. For a month and a half at that! He was getting tired of it. It became obvious that Yuki didn't buy what was in the paper, so when Yuki showed up at his office, he knew exactly what he had to do. If he couldn't get the two away from each other, then he would make the distance between them. He hoped that being away for so long would ween Yuki off of the pink haired brat, but he knew that his plan wasn't working as well as he wanted it to. It wasn't working at all. He knew Yuki tried everything he could to escape, so he made the cell escape-proof. But, now his patience was running thin.

"Eiri-san," Tohma said slowly, containing his anger. "When Mika told me about Shuichi...do you know how that made me feel?"

Yuki was quiet. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to hear what was about to come out of Tohma's mouth.

"It broke my heart." Tohma continued. "I can't seem to understand...since you were eleven years old I have been there. I have been the one to take care of you when you needed, give you consolance when you needed it, tried to help you when you needed it. I always hoped that maybe I could win your heart, Eiri-san. I have done more than Shindou has ever done for you. Twelve years, Eiri-san, that I have sat back and watched you throw your life down the drain. You used to come to me when you had a problem, because I thought you trusted me, wanted my help. I hoped that maybe you even held feelings for me. But, then..."

Tohma threw a death glare at Yuki, which caused the novelist's goosebumps. Tohma was scaring him.

"_Then, Shindou _comes into the picture. He _forced _himself into your life, and no matter how many times you told him to stay away he would just come back. Shindou...reminds me so much of Kitazawa, and you know how much I hate him... I kept my mouth shut, though. I can't make the decisions for you. I could tell he was hurting you, reminding you of the past as well. I was tired of you getting hurt. How, HOW, in the hell can someone like him capture your heart? He didn't do a thing to you but hurt you...yet you let him in anyway. I don't understand."

Yuki walked to the front of his cell, leaning against the bars, looking at Tohma, who was now staring sadly at the floor.

"I have always been there...for twelve years. Why him?"

"I can't answer that, Tohma." Yuki said, staring blankly at his brother-in-law. "I knew you married my sister just so you could get close to me. I'm not stupid. I did what I could to avoid you. I didn't want your heart, I never did. You were always the one I could come to to talk to and that's it. That's all you ever were to me: my brother-in-law. Shuichi, though... Shuichi is nothing like what Kitazawa was. Shuichi is much more, and much better. I can't tell you what it is that made me love him so much, but I do, end of story. Stop asking me why. I'm tired of you getting in the middle of everything. You have a wife, Tohma! Go to her! She's the one you are supposed to care about more than life itself. Love her, not her brother, because her brother just wants to be left in peace with the one he loves!"

Tohma hung his head, fighting away the thousand emotions that were threatening to come. Yuki stalked off to the other side of this cell and took in his surroundings. The cell was small, about ten paces in all directions, with a cot for a bed, and curtained off part for shower and toilet. Yuki only had three different pairs of clothes, and he washed those in the shower. He has lived in this stupid cell, three small meals a day, for six weeks. What was he, a convict? What did he do wrong? Nothing!

"Why don't you just let me out? You aren't going to change the feelings I have, so what's the point in trying?" Yuki said, turning around to face Tohma again.

Tohma was quiet for what seemed like a long time. He continued to stare at the floor. Then, after only a few minutes, he raised his head and glared at Yuki.

"No," he said angrily, "If I can't have you, then neither can he. You'll rot in here, Eiri-san, for all I care, but I won't let him get to you!"

Tohma shot up from the chair that sat in front of Yuki's cell and exited the room, leaving Yuki in a state of shock. Shuichi...never get to him? It's been six weeks, it did seem hopeless. He sunk onto his bed and put his head in his hands. Oh, what he would give to see Shuichi again...

-----

Ryuichi confiding in Shuichi where Tohma had him held prisoner. The two, not having very much brain power, tried to form a plan all by themselves. That went on for two weeks, until one day K overheard them conversing in the bathroom, and laughed. He asked them what they were up to, they told him, he got angry, told Hiro and Suguru, who also got angry and the three told Shuichi and Ryuichi that they would do whatever they had in their power to get Yuki back.

The took a long time studying where Yuki was being held, coming up with many different strategies to save the novelist. It was just a matter of time before they could actually _begin _their plan. Ryuichi did know where Yuki was hidden, but it was very well protected, and they were all sure they Tohma would never let Yuki out of his sight.

They decided to save Yuki the last day of Shuichi's fifth month of pregnancy, because Shuichi's stomach had grown tremendously, and they all thought it would be a nice greeting for Yuki to see how well Shuicih was coming along.

Poor Shuichi was trembling. It was his job to get to Yuki while the other's bid time and Ryuichi led him to Yuki.

"Are you sure you will be okay, Shuichi? You can stand around and gawk and kiss and whatever the hell you two do, we have to get him out quickly." K said, going over the plan for the thousanth time with everyone.

"I know, K-san." Shuichi said frustratedly, hands resting on the top of his belly.

"You can't dawdle around. You can be glad to see him when we get him out, alright?"

_"Alright!" _

"Good. Now let's move out."

Ryuichi took the lead, leading them down the elevator, to the first floor, out the door, down the street, through the park (Shuichi crying when they passed the place where he and Yuki had first met)--K finally getting tired and called someone to bring him a van, got in the van with Ryuichi driving (), and stopped in front of Tohma's house.

"Is this where he has Yuki hidden? In his house?" Shuichi asked, nose to the window.

"No," Ryuichi answered, "He's in an underground cavern that begins in his cellar." Ryuichi answered. "We should park down the road, just in case he happens to be gone and sees it when he shows up..."

They parked a block away and walked back up to the house, into the back yard, and through the cellar through the entrance up against the house. Shuichi didn't care to look around at the magnificance of Tohma's house. His only focus was Yuki.

"Alright..." Ryuichi said quietly as the made their way to a giant picture of what appeared to be Tohma's father hanging on the wall; Ryuichi pushed it aside to reveal a doorway. "Shuichi, I can't lead you to him because I don't know where exactly Tohma put him...so you are on your own. Will you be okay?"

Shuichi puffed himself up, trying to make himself look bigger and stronger. "Of course."

Ryuichi nodded and they all followed him inside the doorway, which was suprisingly unlocked. They all stepped inside to reveal a huge cavern-like room with five different tunnels, lit by rows and rows of torches. Shuichi nodded to his companions and walked down the middle tunnel, the others seperating to go down the other four.

Shuichi quickly began to feel alone and helpless. The only thing that kept his feet moving was that he knew he had to get to Yuki. He didn't really know why he took the middle tunnel, but to him it seemed that any mastermind would do it because he would think that the enemy would think that he had hidden whatever they were looking for in another tunnel. Clever, but Shuichi was just stupid enough to not fall for it. Out of fear, and need of something to break the silence, Shuichi started singing.

_How can nails scratch the deepest?_

_Have you broken skin this time?_

_Put your mark into me deeper as you drown me with your eyes._

_Held my hand over your mouth as you screamed at me to feel._

_Coat my scars with understanding, but I can't promise anything_

_Can you tell that I pick my poison well, that I have no more to sell to you?_

_Is it really that important that I settle down?_

_Does it really even matter that I have my doubts?_

_I'll search for the one who bleeds, I'll reach for the one who bleeds like me._

_I forget to dream in color._

_I am better off alone._

_Honest hearts are undercover, we are shadows on our own._

_Lose ourselves in open waters, are we swimming back to shore?_

_My addictions have no boundaries, now I am crying out for more._

_Can you tell that I pick my poison well, that I have no more to sell to you?_

_Is it really that important that I settle down?_

_Does it really even matter that I have my doubts?_

_I'll search for the one who bleeds, I'll reach for the one who bleeds like me._

_I have my doubts_

_I have my doubts_

_But, so does everybody else._

_So help me take this all away._

_You gotta help me take this all away._

_Please, help me take this all away and bleed like me._

_Is it really that important that I settle down?_

_Does it really even matter that I have my doubts?_

_I'll search for the one who bleeds, I'll reach for the one who bleeds like me_

Shuichi finished his song as he was approaching a for in the tunnel. The part he walked was completely straight. I guess, it was to be expected that there would be a challenge somewhere. Shuichi stopped at the fork and began to panic. He didn't know which way to go, or even which one to choose. He rubbed his arms and tried to calm himself down, but it didn't work that well. He would just have to rely on his instincts. Someone had once told him that when you got lost, always turn right. He did just that, taking the right fork and going down it at full speed.

He knew Yuki was close. He just had to be.

---

Yuki paced his small cell, Tohma watching him closely. How much more of this could he take. It was about to drive him insane.

"Tohma...just quit now while you still can. Let me out, you are not going to help yourself any."

"On the contrary, Eiri-san, I can help myself. Sooner or later, you are going to become dependant on me. I give you food, I keep you company... Sooner or later, you are not going to be able to survive without me. If I can't win your heart sanely, then I will take it while it's vulnerable..just like Shindou-san did." Tohma grinning manicly, turning his back and reaching out to open to the door.

BAM!

The door flew off it's hinges and almost hit Tohma in the face. It fell to the ground with a thud and through the dust stepped in K, holding his Winchester rifle (he loved it for the fact that his last name was the same as the gun's). Soon after, Hiro and Suguru entered, with Ryuichi at their heels. The only person that wasn't there was Shuichi.

"A rescue mission? And, you were the mastermind, weren't you, Ryuichi?! I trusted you! You were supposed to be my partner in this scheme! You backstabbed me!" Tohma said, his eyes wide as Ryuichi stepped to the front.

"Yeah, I did, Tohma, because I couldn't follow through with it. I might have feelings for Shuichi, but I'm not so cold hearted as to break up such a bond they have."

Tohma's eyes got wider. Yuki watched in amazement as Ryuichi, K, Hiro, and Suguru began to surround Tohma. This was a rescue mission for him? But, where was...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Everyone's heads jerked up at the scream they heard. It was close, and it was familiar. It was Shuichi! Yuki ran to the front of his cell and pulled on the bars of the locked door.

"Tohma, let me out here! There is something wrong with Shuichi!"

Tohma laughed lightly. "Sure there is. He must have gone down the tunnel that I had guards on. They are always so random with what tunnels they want to guard. I told them to have their way with whomever stepped through, except for my wife and Ryuichi, before I found out he was a traitor."

Ryuichi stood up taller. He didn't care. He knew that they had to save Yuki in order to save Shuichi.

"LET ME OUT, YOU FOOL! THEY COULD KILL HIM AND THE BABY!" Yuki yelled at Tohma, who just smiled.

Hiro growled and threw Tohma against the wall. "Don't you dare act like that when my best friend is in danger! I don't care if you are our boss or not, Mr. Seguchi-san, I will not allow you hurt Shuichi or the baby because of some petty unrequited love triangle!"

K pointed his gun at the lock of the cell door. "Stand back, Eiri!"

BANG! K shot the lock cleanly off, freeing Yuki from his prison. Yuki smiled gratefully at K, who nodded back.

"Go get Shuichi now, you idiot, don't just stand there!" Suguru yelled, standing behind Hiro, in case Tohma decided to fight back..which he did. He pushed Hiro off of him, throwing him against Suguru--who flew back onto the ground.

"You don't know who are you are dealing with! Eiri is mine, and I won't let him get away!"

Tohma reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pistol. He pushed the others out of his way and made for the door: the very same the Yuki went out to get Shuichi. The others, quickly knowing what Tohma's intentions were, followed in fear.

Tohma was planning on killing Shuichi himself! There was no way the others could let that happen, especially Ryuichi, who felt fully responsible for what happened. They ran down the tunnel, which led right to where the fork ended. They took the left one, because they heard another scream erupting from it, and Tohma went down it. They followed quickly, knowing that each second wasted was the very second that Shuichi's life could end.

---

"What are you doing? Leave me alone!"

"Look, Riako, looks like this one is a little chubby. Look at the cute rounded belly of his."

The other man laughed, his hands stretched out, reaching for Shuichi, who was backed against a wall.

Shuichi searched for a place to go, but there was no where he could run. The two men looked quick and agile, and Shuichi being pregnant, he couldn't run like he used to. He began to panic and screamed as one man grabbed him and bit onto his neck.

He began to think no one would come for him, but then he saw...a glint of golden hair. His eyes widened with happiness as he saw Yuki round the corner ahead of him and quickly shove the man off of him. The man flew back onto the other side of the tunnel in shock, his mouth open wide, the other man gawking.

Yuki pulled Shuichi to him in a tight embrace, Shuichi wrapping his arms around his lover and cried.

"Oh, god, Yuki, I missed you!"

"Missed you more, bucko, I can assure you that."

Both their heads shot up as they heard chaos ahead. They saw Tohma round the corner, gun in his hand, and a manic expression on his face. He stopped abruptly at seeing Shuichi and Yuki. He glared at Shuichi and pointed the gun at him, his hand shaking slightly.

"Shindou, you took my life away from me! Eiri is mine, he's my life! You took him! YOU! Now, I have to return the favor..."

"STOP IT, TOHMA!"

Ryuichi jumped on Tohma's back and pulled the man onto the ground. Tohma pulled himself up, struggling to free himself of Ryuichi, who moved as he did. He pulled Ryuichi in front of him in hopes that he could let go, but he didn't. He held on tighter.

"LEAVE SHU-CHAN ALONE!"

"QUIT SCREWING EVERYTHING UP, RYUICHI!!!!"

POW!

Ryuichi's eyes widened in shock as he felt the bullet pierce his ribcage. He spat blood and fell to the ground, clutching his wound, which was bleeding profusely.

"RYUICHI!" Shuichi yelled, running towards his friend as he hit the ground.

The others stared open mouthed at Tohma, who finally realized just what he did. He dropped the gun and backed against the wall, sinking onto the ground, clutching his face in dispair. He shot his best friend!

Shuichi tearily stared down at Ryuichi, who looked back up at him weakly.

"Shuichi...I'm sorry I put you through this. It's all my fault..."

"S-shut it, Ryu... You need your strength."

Shuichi looked up at Yuki in deep sadness.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Yuki said suddenly, seeing the life draining out of Ryuichi."NOW!"

K picked up the Grasper vocalist and ran through the tunnel as fast as he could. Yuki took Shuichi by the hand and led him out. Shuichi was crying hysterically, and there was no way to comfort him.

"We just came to save you, we never intended this to happen!!"

"I know, Shu.."

"Oh, god, Yuki, what a way to end a fifth month of pregnancy, right? We'll have a great story to tell the baby... How the great Ryuichi Sakuma took a bullet to save you..."

Yuki was silent as they stepped out of Yuki's basement and hurried to K's van, driving toward the hospital. All the while, Ryuichi losing more and more life.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi..." he muttered again before he fell into unconciousness.

Yuki held Shuichi close to him, for once, wishing that the baby hadn't have been there in the first place. It was thanks to Shuichi getting pregnant that started all of this mess...and now a companion might die? If this was all that happened during parenthood, then he didn't want it.

"Don't blame the baby on this.." Hiro said sadly, holding an old shirt to Ryuichi's wound.

Yuki looked at him in shock.

"It's not it's fault..." Hiro continued. "This is all Tohma's fault...and he'll get what's coming to him, I swear it..."

Yuki nodded, hoping what Hiro said was true.

**A/N: Not much of an ending, huh? I left you with a cliffhanger! I'm sorry! I really am! Please don't hate me for the contents of this chapter! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Well, first off I want to thank all of the wonderful reviewers! I appreciate your comments. And, I am sorry that the drama just won't end! Ryuichi being shot.. It's awful, I know! But, I can't spoil the story for you, so you'll just have to continue reading. Shuichi is exactly on his first day of his sixth month pregnancy. They just happened to wheel Ryuichi into the hospital at 2 in the morning. So...Shuichi is not doing to well... You'll see what I mean when you read.**

**THE SONG ON THE LAST CHAPTER WAS BLEED LIKE ME BY TRAPT!!**

**Warnings: Erm...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Why Can't Time Just Wipe Itself Clean, and Let Us Start Over Again? I Never Asked For This To Happen, Nor Did I Want It To...**

Shuichi paced the waiting room impatiently. It has seemed like an eternity since the doctors took Ryuichi into emergency surgery. They were supposed to come and tell them off how the Grasper was doing, and so far there has been no news. Shuichi began to feel like there was no hope.

He wanted so badly to turn back time. At that moment, he didn't feel like his baby was a glorious thing. The baby has caused much damage and it hasn't even taken it's first breath of life, yet! He wrapped his thin arms around his belly and kept pacing, trying to relax himself, with failure. He thought about what Hiro said to Yuki earilier about how he shouldn't blame the baby. Shuichi felt guilty for doing so, but he didn't know any other way...he was at a loss. His idol/best friend was dancing on the edge of death and he didn't know how to cope.

Suguru was leaning gently of K's shoulder, who was leaning against the wall, a blank expression on his face. They both weren't the closest people to Ryuichi--expection for K, because he was Ryuichi's manager before--but the pain they felt was real. Even though Ryuichi was a rival, he was also a friend. They knew of a good heart that resided inside of Ryuichi, and to see a bullet pierce his body was enough to break their own hearts.

Yuki stood at the other end of the waiting room, away from everyone else, with Hiro, conversing about the current situation. Yuki wanted answers to his abduction and what it led up to.

"Tohma was extremely angry--out of jealousy, of course. He wants to be Shuichi; at least, he wants to be in the position Shuichi is in with you. He has always felt that he was obilagated to be the one to take your heart, to spend his life with you, not someone like Shuichi."

"He told me that Shuichi reminded him of Yuki Kitazawa..the guy I killed. He said that was the seed of his hatred for Shuichi."

"Yuki-san, I don't know a thing about Kitazawa, but from what little pieces I could catch, I don't think Kitazawa was as great a person as you made him out to be."

"What do you mean?" Yuki said in shock.

"Well, look at it this way...he let those guys have their way with you. Does that seem like the work of a good person to you?"

Yuki was silent as he contemplated what he was told.

"Same with Tohma. People make him out to be a good, powerful man, but if they could have seen the damage he has caused their minds would change in an instant." Hiro eyed Shuichi sadly, watching his best friend rub his belly in misery. "It's not the baby's fault..it's Tohma's. Shuichi's probably thinking that it was he being pregnant that started the whole thing. No, it began when he first came into your life. Tohma's jealousy just happened to break loose now."

Hiro sighed and pushed himself off the wall and took a seat in one of the chairs near him, head in his hands.

"This is going to cause an uproar." he said, rubbing his eyes, tiredness beginning to take him over.

"Knowing Tohma he will try and use his influence to say it was someone else..or Ryuichi's own stupidity that caused this." Yuki said, bitterness clear in his voice.

"I hope he stays in that stupid tunnel and rots." Hiro replied. "It's the very least he deserves.."

Yuki watched Shuichi pace, his heart breaking with every step his lover took. He knew Shuichi was starting to blame himself. He must have come to realization that Tohma never liked him from the beginning. He saw tears slip down his lover's cheeks, and his heart turned to dust and blew away. It was like reopening old wounds. Shuichi always had problems at the beginning of their relationship. He, Yuki, was cruel and cold to him, tried to push him away, yet Shuichi kept coming back. He didn't realize just how much the pink haired brat really meant to him until Shuichi laid it clear on him the he _wasn't _Yuki Kitazawa. Tohma...he could have never understood...

Yuki walked over to Shuichi and pulled his lover into an embrace, sobs replacing the pacing. Shuichi sobbed into Yuki's shirt, Yuki feeling his own tears slip into Shuichi's hair.

"I love you, Shuichi." Yuki whispered into his lover's ear.

Shuichi just clung to Yuki, letting out all of the emotion that was welled up inside of him. The others looked at the two in sympathy. They all thought the same thing: they were the best broken couple they ever knew.

"I don't blame you for anything..and neither does anyone else. Ryuichi wouldn't want you feeling down and blaming yourself in a time like this, would he?" Yuki asked Shuichi, petting his lover's pink hair.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki and gave him a genuine smile. Yuki got the message, and Shuichi didn't even have to say a thing. He was grateful, he loved him, and happy with him..and will be forever.

"Erm..sirs?"

Everyone turned to see the doctor standing calmly at the waiting room door, clipboard in hand, her white lab coat an unnaturally pure white.

"How is Ryuichi?! Is he okay?!" Shuichi asked the doctor frantically, letting his arms leave Yuki, but clinging to his hand tightly.

"He was very lucky. The bullet didn't go through anything vital. He's going to be just fine."

"OH THANK GOD!!"

Everyone, even the doctor had to laugh at Shuichi as he hit his knees in a praying position, tears pouring out of his violet eyes. Yuki thanked the doctor, and they were allowed to see Ryuichi. Everyone decided it was best if just Shuichi went in first, because Ryuichi liked him best.

Shuichi timidly stepped in the room, the beeping sounds of the heart monitor pusling throughout his body. He looked at Ryuichi, who smiled weakly, but brightly at him as he entered the room.

"Shu-chan!"

"Hey..how are you?"

"Eh, I've been better. Ain't nothing like having a bullet in ya. What a story to tell in the future!"

"Ryuichi..I'm really sorry..."

"Don't be, Shu.." Ryuichi said, his voice light, serious. "It's not your doing or your fault. Tohma's sick. He's a madman, and he needs to be stopped. I know that even though he is traumatized for shooting me, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Ryuichi glared angrily at his knees. "We have to stop him."

"Woah, you are in no condition to do anything, Ryuichi! You let us take care of Tohma.."

"Thanks, Shu...for not giving up on me. I know that Yuki-san's abuction probably wouldn't have happened had I not told Tohma about that time in the bar, but... You still didn't give up on me as a friend. I appreciate it. I know it makes me a horrible person, but I still.."

Shuichi put his finger to Ryuichi's lips to hush him. He smiled down at the singer, leaning in and gently kissing him on the lips.

"It's okay..it's all okay." he told Ryuichi, still smiling at him. "Sooner or later, the past won't matter anymore. There will many better opportunities out there, many new people, and no matter what you do to them or to me, I'll always be your friend."

With one last smile, Shuichi turned and left, leaving Ryuichi smiling, slightly dizzy, and toughing his lips gently.

The others were allowed to go in and see Ryuichi. The visit was short and sweet, and the doctors rushed them out so Ryuichi could get some sleep. K drove everyone home.

Shuichi looked around his and Yuki's apartment, feeling the happiest he had in weeks. Yuki was finally back... That's right! And, he had yet to tell him how much he missed him.

"YUKI!"

Shuichi pulled Yuki onto the couch and sat in his lap (sideways, because of his belly), and kissed him deeply. When they broke, Yuki panted and eyed his lover with impression.

"What can I say, Yuki, dear? I just missed you that much."

Yuki smiled, kissed Shuichi's neck, and put hand to his lover's stomach. He then layed Shuichi down and layed his head gently on top of it, hoping to hear the sound of movement.

"What are you doing, Yuki?"

"Sssh..I'm listening..."

"For what?"

"Movement."

"Yuki.."

"AH, a kick! I felt it, right on my cheek!!"

Shuichi looked at Yuki and blushed. He was just too cute when he was excited.

-------------

"Tohma, honey, you haven't come out of that room for three weeks.. Are you okay?"

Three weeks had gone by since Ryuichi had been shot. No one had seen or heard from or of Tohma since then. Only the people who knew what really happened, knew that he was probably in hiding. The media knew nothing of Ryuichi's being shot, but there was an absolute uproar about Shuichi's pregnancy. Shuichi went to the press and annouced it to the world.

Finally, all the news settled down. The nation became comfortable with the new Shuichi news. But, NG was still in turmoil. Without Tohma, Sakano and K had been running the business. They were fairly good at it, but the work was beginning to stress them out. They didn't know how Tohma did it.

Neighbors, and even Mika, were beginning to complain of a stink that had been coming from the Seguchi manor. Mika figured it was because Tohma hadn't been bathing. She would spray Frebreze around the door (not inside the room since it was locked) and be on her merry way. But, it was beginning to become overwhelming.

Mika agreed to allowing K to come over and unlock the door for her. What they found was most disturbing.

Tohma's dead, corroding body lying in the floor, a note beside the body saying: _The bullet is his head is equal punishment for the one he put in Ryuichi's stomach._

Tohma's funeral was awful with many, many sad people coming to pay their respects. There was just a certain group of people who were apathetic, and slightly jealous, that someone got to Tohma first.

"I wonder who could have done it?" Shuichi asked, not to anyone in particular, as he watched Yuki and Tatsuha (who was blank-faced) try to cheer Mika up.

"I thought we were the only ones that knew of what happened?" Suguru said, watching the scene with disgust.

"Could someone have leaked it out at the hospital?" Hiro asked, the ground more interesting to him than Tohma's casket that was being put into the dirt.

"Possibly." K said, polishing his gun with his shirt. "But, whoever did it, it was all because of Ryuichi..."

Shuichi's head buzzed at the words K said. Someone killed Tohma because of Ryuichi. Someone must really have cared for him... There was only one person he knew of that cared about Ryuichi more than anyone in the world...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm so sorry! My brain is so dead right now! I'm soooo sorry! Please don't hate me! Can you guess who loves Ryuichi more than anyone in the world? It's kind of obvious, LOL. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Wow, is Shuichi really in his seventh month of pregnancy??..Wow. And, I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers. You make my writing worthwhile. But, I really have to give a special thanks to Xedra for the inspiration of this chapter. You'll see what I mean later. ;P On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warnings: Um..Tatsuha...**

**Chapter 8:**

**He Said It Was Kumagoro, Kumagoro Says Otherwise... Pt. 1**

Shuichi started at Tatsuha with blatent realization. He pointed his finger at him, though the raven-haired teen didn't notice. Hiro, however, did and traced his best friend's finger until he, too, was looking at the "monk."

"Why are you pointing at Tatsuha, Shu?" Hiro asked, now looking at his best friend in confusion.

Both K and Suguru eyed Shuichi warily, not sure what was going on. Shuichi covered his mouth, not knowing whether he was happy, suprised, angry, or wanted to laugh.

"It was Tatsuha..."

"What?" Hiro, Suguru, and K said at the same time.

"Tatsuha killed Tohma." Shuichi said slowly, not sure whether he believed himself, yet, something inside him told him it was true.

"That's ridiculous, Shuichi." Suguru said, trying to put some sense into the pink haired baka's head, figuring the pregnancy was making him stupid. "Tatsuha has never met Ryuichi but a couple of times, and Tohma's his brother-in-law."

"But, don't you know if his sick fasination with Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked, getting upset that they didn't believe him.

"I don't think that's enough for him to drive a bullet through Tohma's head, Shu." Hiro said, looking at his best friend with worry. He, too, was wondering if the pregnancy was getting to his head.

"Ryuichi said it himself, he would do anything for Ryuichi! I just know that he did it!"

"Well, if he did, then how did he find out what happened? I thought the only people that know of what happened are the people that saw it happen. Us." Suguru said in a firm voice.

"I don't know how he found out, but I just know he did it!"

Shuichi now knew that Hiro and Suguru refused to believe him. He looked around to find someone that would at least half believe him, and the only person that seemed likely was K, who was looking contemplatively at Tatsuha.

"K, you believe me, don't you?" Shuichi asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Shuichi..it seems likely, yet it doesn't."

Shuichi let out a cry of frustration and walked away, ignoring the stares his friends gave him. He decided to go to Yuki's car and wait there for the funeral to end.

When it was over, Yuki came to the car and stepped in half-heartedly. He sighed deeply and looked out the window to his sister, then to Shuichi.

"Mika's taking it pretty hard."

"Yeah, but what do you expect? She loved him, didn't she?" Shuichi asked sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?"

"You seem sad." Yuki said, concern etched on his face.

"I..I just had an idea of who might have killed Tohma, but no one believes me, that's all."

Shuichi decided to word himself carefully, but it then came to him that Tatsuha is Yuki's brother, and he didn't want Yuki to get mad at him if he told who he thought it was. He knew how Yuki's temper was and how he would secretly take up for his family, even when he said he didn't care a thing about them.

"Who do you think killed Tohma?"

"I..." Shuichi let out a deep sigh. He wanted to get the burden off his chest, so he would just have to face the consequences. "If I told you, you would get mad at me."

"Don't denounce that so soon, Shuichi. Tell me who it is, and then we'll see if I'll get mad or not."

Shuichi glared at Yuki. "What's the difference?! You're going to get mad, I just know it, so what does it matter?"

"Because, if the police find out who killed Tohma, then that person faces the death penalty, that's why!" Yuki said, not angrily, but firmly.

Shuichi sunk into his seat and looked out the window at the dank, cloudy sky, his violet eyes blank.

"I just don't want you to hate me, or think I am trying to turn you away from family..."

"Family?"

"Yes, family." Shuichi said, his voice growing sadder with every word. "Yuki, I think Tatsuha killed Tohma..."

Yuki was silent. He stared at Shuichi in shock. What Shuichi said was like heavy lead being dropped inside his intestines. Tatsuha? Kill Tohma? It didn't seem to add up.

Yuki started the car and they headed back to the apartment, not speaking until they both stepped inside, took off their shoes, and placed themselves carefully on the couch.

Shuichi rubbed his large belly, wincing every now and then at the kicks to the ribs that the baby was giving him.

"Why do you think it was Tatsuha?" Yuki asked, breaking the long silence.

"K said that whoever committed the crime did it all for Ryuichi, and Tatsuha's the only person I know that cares about Ryuichi enough..."

Yuki thought about it for a minute, not really wanting to believe that his brother would possibly kill someone, but he _did _have a fasination for the singer. What didn't make sense was if he did kill Tohma, how did he find out about what happened.

"I don't know how he knew..." Shuichi said, answering Yuki's thoughts. "But, somehow, it leaked out to him... You aren't mad at me are you, Yuki?"

Yuki gave Shuichi a small, but sincere smile. "No... I'm just shocked that you would think Tatsuha would do such a thing."

"I'm sorry. It's the only thing that makes sense right now."

"Yeah."

Yuki leaned over and gently placed his head on the top of Shuichi's belly and listened, like he often did now, for movement. He often whispered things to the child, mostly when Shuichi was asleep, but lately, whenever he would have these bonding 'father-child' times, Shuichi would be awake and concious.

This day, though, Shuichi decided to sing to both of them.

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart  
But where's your heart  
But where's your..._

I know  
There's nothing I could say  
To change that part  
To change that part   
To change...

So many  
Bright lights to cast a shadow   
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
And all their souls are burning  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of the jet black hotel mirror   
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete   
And all their souls are burning  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone   
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights are  
always blinding me  
These bright lights are   
always blinding me  
I said

I see you lying next to me   
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid   
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
  
Yuki almost fell asleep listening to his lover's voice. It was a slight kick to the side of the head by the baby that woke him from his half-stupor. He looked up and saw Shuichi staring lazily and comtemplatively at the wall.

"I haven't been to the doctor yet. We need to, to see if the baby is coming along alright."

"Alright. We'll go at the end of the week." Yuki said, sitting up and stretching. "We'll also go talk to Tatsuha."

Shuichi smiled lightly at his lover and nodded slightly, feeling drowsy. He was finally at peace with himself and the world. He felt the baby settle down inside of himself, thinking that his singing put it to sleep.

"Yuki, we don't even know if it's a girl or boy."

"I know. You should have went to the doctor to find out."

"Well, you were kind of in captivity and I was more focused on finding you..."

"It's okay."

Yuki put his arms around Shuichi and layed his lovers head on his chest. The two sat there for a long time and stared at the blank television screen. As peaceful at is was, there was still one thing that plagued their mind: if Tatsuha did kill Tohma, then he could be in terrible trouble.

-----------

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

"Hear that, Yuki!!?! A girl!"

Yuki was speechless as he stared at the ultrasound pictures. If he wasn't surrounded by doctors, he would have hit his knees and cried.

"Seven months along.. Are you anticipating the baby, Mr. Shindou?" one of the seven doctors that were in the room asked. (Most were there to catch a glimpse at the famous Shindou and Yuki, and to see if it was really true that he was pregnant.)

"I am." Shuichi replied. "It was a hard to accept, but now, the birth just isn't coming quick enough." Shuichi cried, not caring how many people were in the room.

"Mr. Yuki, what do you think?" another one of the doctors asked, slightly red in the face to be in such a famous person's presence.

"It feels so surreal..." Yuki replied, more to Shuichi than anyone else.

Shuichi smiled and took Yuki's hand. "It's okay."

The look on Shuichi's face told Yuki all he needed to know. It told him that it was okay to show how he really felt, that no one was going to judge or think him weak. He took Shuichi into an embrace and let silent tears fall down his cheeks.

"I'm happy." he said into Shuichi's hair.

Shuichi grinned ear to ear and turned to face the doctors.

"I have two more months to go, and you all had better be ready!"

-----------

"H-hello, Father..." Yuki said slowly, as if trying to find the right words to say to not make the old man go crazy like he did at their last trip.

The old man twitched slightly, eyeing Yuki and Shuichi coldly.

"I have seen you two all over the news." he said, "You two are the happy couple... A man couple with a baby..."

"Is Tatsuha here, Father?"

"What do you want with him?! He's busy with his monk duties, he has no business frateranizing with bad influences like you."

"It's important, sir." Shuichi said in a shaky voice.

The old man shot Shuichi a death glare as if telling him that hearing his voice will automatically send him to Hell. He ran his eyes down to Shuichi's large belly and glared at it as if doing so would shrink it and make the baby cease to exist.

"Father, if you don't take us to Tatsuha, we'll be forced to find him ourselves."

The old man sighed and opened his door wider, allowing the two entry.

"He's in the temple. Don't you _dare _corrupt his mind."

"Sure." Yuki replied, taking Shuichi's hand and leading him through the house and out the back, into the temple.

The two saw Tatsuha sitting with is back turned on them. He heard them coming and turned his head, smiling broadly at them as they approached.

"Aniki!!! Shu-chan!!"

"Hey." Yuki said, not smiling back, but staring blankly down at his younger brother. "How's Mika?"

"She's been taking it pretty bad. She came right after the funeral and rarely leaves her room. She's a wreck."

"You don't seem to be very upset that your sister's heart is broken." Shuichi said, leaning on Yuki.

Tatsuha shrugged and stood, facing them. "Tohma was an asshole."

Shuichi and Yuki looked at each other and then back to Tatsuha, who was staring strangely back at them. Then, his expression softened.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't like seeing her like that, but I just don't see how she can be so torn over Tohma."

Yuki raised his eyebrow.

"I mean, Tohma never did any good to anyone did he? He took you to New York, didn't he, aniki? Nothing good came out of that. He made Aizawa Taki get hit by a car, he hired Rage to be Shuichi's band manager, he suspended K for those two months... Tell me if any good came out of that."

"True." Shuichi said, gripping onto Yuki's arm, both noticing Tatsuha's aura darkening.

"And, then shooting Ryuichi..."

Shuichi's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but Yuki poked him to shut him up.

"Funny," Yuki said cooly. "the only people that knew about that were the people that saw it happen."

The colored drained out of Tatsuha's face.

"How did you find out, Tatsuha?"

"Uh, I--"

"Who told you, Tatsuha? This is serious!" Shuichi said, unable to contain himself any longer.

"S-Sakano told me..."

"What?" Shuichi said, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. His producer told Tatsuha about it?

"Yeah."

"So, Sakano told you and you killed Tohma."

Tatsuha eyes widened, and he lost yet more color in his face, but he stood up straight.

"I didn't kill Tohma."

"Don't lie to us, Tatsuha." Shuichi said lightly. "You're the only one that cares about Ryuichi more than anyone in the world. The murder was done completely for Ryuichi, so that puts you as one of the suspects."

"You're wrong!" Tatsuha said manically, his eyes wide and scared. "There is one other.."

"Who?" said Yuki, getting annoyed at his brother, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, because it hurt more and more.

"Kumagoro!"

"Kumagoro?" Shuichi yelled. "Kumagoro never leaves Ryuichi's side! Besides, he's a doll!!!! A stuffed animal!! He wouldn't kill Tohma! He couldn't kill Tohma!"

Tatsuha looked around the room, hoping to find an escape or an excuse.

"It's took late, Tatsuha. We know you killed Tohma." Yuki said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "But, you should have left it alone. There were others that could have taken care of revenge instead of you. You didn't see it happen."

"Ryuichi is fine, Tatsuha." Shuichi said, still leaning on Yuki. "He's out the hospital, and still up to his usual antics."

"The son-of-a-bitch Tohma got what he deserved, that's the end of it." Tatsuha said bitterly. "What's done is done, and I don't regret it at all."

They all heard a sob and turned to find Mika standing in the doorway with Mr. Uesugi, both staring at Tatsuha with upmost shock.

"How could you, Tatsuha?" Mika said in dispair. "All for someone you hardly even knew..."

Tatsuha stared at his feet. He couldn't stand to look in any of their eyes.

"You killed a man, Tatsuha?" his father looked more old and weary than before. "You are no different that Eiri..."

**A/N: Okay, well, that was kind of a depressing end, I know. But, you know who killed son-of-a-bitch Tohma. The next chapter is part 2 of this. The lover duo goes to Sakano to find out why he told Tatsuha about Ryuichi being shot, and we'll find out how Ryuichi is taking all of the news at once. Plus, Shuichi has complications in his pregnancy?? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Alright, my friends, the awaited Pt. 2!! Give a cheer! Sorry if I bore you all. I really am out of ideas right now. Poor Shuichi is seven months pregnant and going through all this trauma...I hope nothing happens to the baby...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Can't say I know of any.**

**Chapter 8:**

**He Said It Was Kumagoro, Kumagoro Says Otherwise.. Pt. 2**

" 'You're no different than Eiri..' What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Yuki asked to no one in particular as he steered his car in the direction of NG Productions.

Shuichi didn't answer, but stared at the window, not really knowing what to say to his lover. The day wasn't going exactly the best. He didn't feel any better than he did during Tohma's funeral, and we was sure he wasn't going to ever feel better until they spoke with Sakano. The question that was plaguing his mind was why Sakano told Tohma shooting Ryuichi. He thought Sakano was in love with Tohma. It didn't add up.

The two pulled into the NG parking lot and sat in the car for a moment in a tense silence.

"Things have gotten really out of hand." Yuki said lightly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, they have." Shuichi agreed. "I just hope that after this talk with Sakano things will be a little clearer."

"It's kind of late, do you think he's even there?"

"He always stays later than K does. He says he has to fill Tohma's shoes."

"I see."

"Well," Shuichi said, opening the passenger door and stepping out--with some difficulty because his belly limited some movement, "we had better hurry, so we can catch him before he leaves."

The two walked hand-in-hand into NG and up the elevator to the top floor that was now Sakano and K's office. Shuichi knocked on the door lightly, then opened after hearing Sakano say they could enter.

"Shindou-kun, it's rather late. What are you doing here?" Sakano asked, suprise etched on his young face.

"We just got back from Kyoto." Shuichi replied. "It's a long drive."

"You must have went to see Tatsuha, then, didn't you?"

Yuki's ears perked up.

"How did you know Tatsuha lived in Kyoto, Sakano-san?" Yuki asked, a dark smirk on his face.

Sakano's eyes grew wide and he paled slightly.

"I..I, uh--"

"Sakano-san," Shuichi said sadly, his violet eyes resonating just how he felt. "We know that you told Tatsuha about Tohma shooting Ryuichi."

Sakano paled some more, but said nothing.

"We just want to know why. We all thought that you were in love with Tohma." Shuichi continued in the same sad voice.

Sakano sat in the chair behind his desk. He sat there in silence for a few minutes, then looked into Shuichi's eyes.

"Kumagoro told me to."

Shuichi felt like the breath was knocked out of him. He stood boggle-eyed at Sakano, while Yuki ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Sakano-san, Kumagoro is a doll. He can't tell you to do anything." Yuki said angrily, turning his back on him and leaning against a wall.

Then, Shuichi became overcome in realization...again. He stared wide-eyed at Sakano.

"Ryuichi told you, didn't he?" he asked.

Sakano gulped and shook his head like a madman. "No, no, no!!! It was Kumagoro!"

"Don't lie to me, Sakano-san!" Shuichi said desperatly. "Ryuichi told you that Tohma shot him, didn't he?!"

Sakano whimpered but nodded all the same.

"But, that still doesn't explain why he told Tatsuha." Yuki said, eyeing the two warily.

"I didn't mean to tell him, honestly! I wanted no harm to come to Saucho, even after he did such a horrible thing!" Sakano said desperatly. "I was talking with Sakuma-san about what happened. He came to me saying, 'Kumagoro wanted to tell all about what happened. It was awful.' The door was left ajar, so I guess Tatsuha must have overheard, because after Sakuma-san left, he came barging in and demanded I tell him what happened."

"Then, what was Tatsuha doing here at NG?" Yuki asked, turning back to face the two again.

"He must have wanted to see Ryuichi." Shuichi said sadly, gazing lightly at Sakano.

"I'm sorry...I never meant for any of this to happen." Sakano said, putting his head on his desk.

"There's room for forgiveness, Sakano-san. But, for now, we have to talk to Ryuichi."

The two left Sakano in his misery, and went on the search for Ryuichi. They thought he would be home by now, but they heard singing coming from a room on the floor below them. They quickly made their way to it and found Ryuichi at the microphone in an empty conference room, practicing with the resonating sounds of the empty room.

He saw Shuichi and Yuki and put the microphone away. He saw the looks on the two's faces and knew that something had happened. He ran over to them, leaving Kumagoro on a chair behind the mic.

"What's up, guys? You look like something bad just happened." Ryuichi said, his childish face worried.

"Ryuichi, Tatsuha shot Tohma."

"Who's Tatsuha?"

"He's my brother." Yuki said, trying to clear up the confusion. "The kid that is overly obsessed with you."

"Oh, I remember him. The clingy guy. You say he shot Tohma?"

"Yeah." Shuichi said. "He came here, I guess to see if he could see you, and he overheard you talking with Sakano-san about what happened that night when Tohma shot you. He was so angry and upset that he went to Tohma's house and shot him. He did it all for you..."

Ryuichi stared wide eyed at Shuichi.

"That kid killed Tohma over me..and he doesn't even know me."

"Yeah."

Ryuichi looked like he could faint. He clutched the spot where Tohma's bullet pierced him, sadness growing on his face.

"Why does nothing ever happen right?"

Shuichi felt distressed. Everyone was upset. There was something wrong with absolutely everyone. He was at a loss at what to do.

Then, he felt a jolt of pain in his stomach. Yuki saw Shuichi flinch and turned to ask him what was wrong. Shuichi just grabbed Yuki's arm for support with one arm and clutched his belly with the other arm, leaning forward slightly, naucious from the pain.

"Shuichi, are you alright?" Yuki asked, putting his arm around his lover's waist to hold him up.

Shuichi shook his head, and then retched on the floor: it was blood.

"Eiri-san, he needs to go to the hospital!" Ryuichi said like a frightened child.

Tears were pouring down Shuichi's face as the pain became a dull throb as he drifted out of conciousness.

----

"He's going to be fine, Mr. Eiri-san. He was just overly stressed, and that's a big no-no when it comes to pregnancy. He needs to stay relaxed until the baby is born."

"How is the baby?"

"She's just fine."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor bowed to Yuki and allowed him into the room, where Shuichi was dozing lightly on the hospital bed. He pulled a chair up beside the bed and watched his lover sleep for what seemed like hours. Only a light knock at the door woke him from his stupor. He said a hurried, "It's open," and when back to staring at Shuichi.

It was Ryuichi. He pulled up another chair beside Yuki's and also looked at Shuichi for a while. He then broke the silence in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry. All of this is my fault."

"Stop blaming yourself. Shit happens. We just have to deal with it."

"Tohma was killed because of me." Ryuichi said, gazing warily at Yuki.

"No, Tohma was killed because he was a jackass." Yuki corrected. "However anything happened, it was meant to be, alright?"

"Tohma was my best friend.."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't you feel any remorse at all?" Ryuichi asked in suprise and slight anger.

"No. He tried to kill Shuichi, so what do I have to feel sorry about?"

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi again, trying to find the right words to say.

"How is Shuichi?" he asked.

"He's alright. He was just really stressed." Yuki replied, absentmindedly picking fuzz off of Shuichi's blanket.

"Well, I just stopped by to check on Shuichi..." Ryuichi said, standing and heading towards the door.

"Ryuichi, wait a minute."

Ryuichi turned around in shock at the sound of Shuichi's voice. He turned at saw Shuichi smiling lightly at him, looking radiant, even for a hospital patient.

"Don't worry about anything that has happened, alright? We'll pull through, we always do."

Ryuichi smiled brightly at Shuichi's words and left the room feeling more light hearted than he had in weeks.

**A/N: Alright, I know this chapter sucked! Don't hate me!! There wasn't much to put. I shouldn't have made two parts. Question for all you readers: Are you getting sick and tired of me writing fanfictions and having my characters in the hospital in some way? I am getting sick of writing them. I need to write some more happy stuff, instead of all this emo shit. LOL PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): I made the mistake and left chapter 8 on the title of the last chapter. It should have been chapter 9. Sorry!!!!! Anyways, well, Shuichi is in his eighth month of pregnancy. Wow, I am so close to birth!!!!!!! AHH!! I am so excited. Well, I'm pretty much dead to what I want to do until then, so just bear with me. The song in this fic is Anti-Nostalgic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Warnings: None in this chapter, I guess.**

**Chapter 10:**

**Month Eight: Time Won't Speed Up!!!!!**

"Shuichi, you can't rush it! You have another two months to go!"

"Well, how would you like it if you had a demon inside you boxing with your pancreas?!!!!"

Yuki ran his hand through his hair for about the millionth time. Since the start of Shuichi's eighth month of pregnancy things started getting rocky. The two were always arguing, Shuichi was never happy, and Yuki couldn't take it anymore. Shuichi had him up at late hours of the night asking for strange foods that they didn't have, he was always crying every time Yuki barely raised his voice, and Yuki's nerves were beginning to break. He tried all he could not to yell at Shuichi, because he knew that wouldn't solve anything, it wasn't his lover's fault that he was so emotional, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He hadn't slept well in a month, he hadn't had sex in 6 months, he hadn't drank a beer in God knows how long, he hadn't smoked a cigarette all that day, and he was about to fall into a complete breakdown. It was pure love that kept him with the brat...it had to be.

"Shuichi, I can't help it that she takes after you, you just have to relax and teach yourself to think passed it."

"Think passed it? What the hell?!! You want to trade positions with me, Mr. I-don't-have-a-demon-in-my-belly-that's-boxing-with-my-pancreas!!"

Yuki grinded his teeth together and bit back a bitter remark to Shuichi's comment.

"Shuichi, I know you are probably miserable, but there is nothing I can do. What do you want me to do, walk on water? Turn that water I walk on into wine? Magically make the baby stop wrestling with your internal organs? I can't do that, Shuichi. I'm not a miracle-worker."

Shuichi stood from the spot on the couch he was at and walked to Yuki, who was leaning on the threshold of the entrance into the living room.

"I'm not asking you to pull a star from the sky, Yuki. I'm asking you to at least try to understand what I'm going through right now. But, obviously that's something that you are incapable of doing!"

Shuichi stomped (rather wobbled, and ridiculously at that) to the exit, slipped on his shoes (flip-flops really, because his ankles were swollen), and walked out, leaving Yuki in a stupor. Shuichi walked out on him? He ran to the window to make sure pigs weren't flying. When he saw that they weren't, he looked down and watched Shuichi leave until he was completely out of sight. Figuring that this was time enough, he slipped on his own shoes and followed after his pregnant lover, just to make sure he'd be safe.

Shuichi tapped himself on the stomach and said in a firm, but soothing kind of voice, the voice only a mother could have, for the baby to settle down. He found it amazing that babies could respond, even while still in the womb. He could feel the reaction from the baby, and she settled down almost immediatly. He figured she must be getting ready to sleep. He decided to sing her a soft song.

_Toumei ga yozora somete  
Hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi  
Kuchizusamu konna kimochi  
Nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM...  
Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru  
Tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...  
Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru  
Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru  
Toozakaru kumo ni nosete  
Boku no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi  
Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki  
Todoku hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru  
Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru  
kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa...  
Dareka ga toikakeru rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru  
kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru  
Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru  
Tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...  
Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru  
Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru_

He felt the rustling inside of him die down, and he knew his baby must be asleep. He was beginning to feel guilty for yelling at Yuki. He knew that all his lover was trying to do was help, but his impatience got the better of him. He didn't know what to do. He was almost scared to go back and apologize.

"Oi, Shuichi, what are you doing out here? Going for a joy walk?"

Shuichi looked up to see his best friend Hiro walking towards him. It was then he realized that his feet led him into the park. He sank himself down into the picnic table that was nearest him and put his head in his hands in misery.

"Hiro, things are going down-hill. I feel awful."

"What do you mean?"

"Yuki and I do nothing but fight now, and I don't make it any easier because I am never satisfied with anything. I can't sleep, I eat all the time, and I am always so moody... It's a suprise he doesn't leave me after I just walked out a little while ago."

Shuichi felt Hiro place an arm around his shoulders and give them a reassuring squeeze. He looked up to see his best friend smiling at him with ease.

"Shu, you have been through so much shit for these past seven months... Don't you think it is time to stop worrying and let things go back to the way they were?"

Shuichi looked at Hiro in amazement and contemplation. What his best friend told him seemed so complex..yet, so simple he wondered why he never tried it before. Then a dark cloud passed over..

"Hiro... This change...it's what's making Yuki and I so hard with each other. I'm afraid that if we go back, it will be another change that will end up worse..."

"There you go worrying again. Do you want your baby coming out to a dysfunctional family? If not out of love for Yuki, out of love for the baby, Shuichi, you just need time to relax. You need to do more talking your feelings out, rather than fight. You both need to talk to your baby, so that she will know you, trust you, and obey you better. You understand?"

Shuichi nodded and looked at the ground. In his heart he forgave Yuki, he forgave him before he even stepped out the apartment door, but he didn't know how quickly Yuki would forgive him. Hiro said his goodbyes to Shuichi and left him sitting there in thought. Shortly after, Yuki arrived.

"Yuki..." Shuichi said, looking up and watching his lover walk in front of him.

Yuki looked at his surroundings for a while, not speaking, then reached his hand out to Shuichi. Shuichi took it and felt himself being pulled up to his feet gently. Again, for what seemed like hours, Yuki stayed silent, but this time he was eyeing Shuichi over. His ran smoothly up and down his lovers body, more in a contemplative rather than sexual way. When he reached Shuichi's eyes, he stopped.

"Shuichi, I know we have a long way to go. Pregnancy isn't even the beginning. I don't know how to raise a child, I never did. I'm not a father figure, I can't even make a good boyfriend to you."

Shuichi stayed silent as he stared into his lover's emotion-filled eyes. There were too many things swimming around in his lover's soul, and it was starting to blind him. He felt the tears coming.

"I'm going to need a lot of patience and a lot of practice if we are going to get through this, Shuichi. We are both new to this, and we are both new to following our hearts. It's going to take time for us to make it. There's going to be some trials and tribulations, just as this is, but I want to make it through with you."

Shuichi's tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He just couldn't find the words to say back to his lover. Nothing would come out right.

"Shuichi, you mean more to me than the air I breathe. I don't want to lose you now, over something that is supposed to be good..something that is supposed to be half of you and half of me."

He held Shuichi's hands tight in his own and looked into his tearfilled eyes.

"So, I'll say it now and mean it forever, Shuichi, I'm sorry, I love you, and never give up on us."

He pulled Shuichi gently and the two walked home, the world a little bit brighter.

**A/N: Ah, this chapter probably sucked, don't hate me! I'm so lost at what I want done!! This is pretty much a filler, I guess. Anyways, I will update as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Alright...here it is... MONTH NINE!! THE BABY IS COMING, THE BABY IS COMING!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing!!!!**

**Chapter 11:**

**Month Nine: She's Here...It's Like My Whole Life Has Led Up To This Moment**

Knock, knock.

Yuki sighed, put the book he was reading down on his lap, and looked towards the door, his glare signifying that he wanted it to open on it's own. Shuichi peeked his head in from the kitchen, peanut butter stuck to the corners of his lips (pregnant people have to eat, you know) and looked at Yuki with impatience.

"You know someone is at the door, right?"

Yuki grunted, signifying that he knew and that he had no intention of answering the door. Shuichi sighing with impatience and went to the door, struggling to look through the peep hole. He saw long brown hair and the solemn face of Mika. He let her in, quickly saying her name in suprise, sheparding her to the couch to sit beside her brother.

Yuki looked at his sister in suprise, frowning slightly at the somber look on her face. He thought she was still grieving over Tohma.

"Mika, are you--"

"Father turned Tatsuha in!"

"What?"

"He called the police shortly after you two had left that day you came to talk to him. He gave a full confession and now he is behind bars."

"For how long?"

"He was sentenced to 50 years, but with parole, so there is chance he could get out sooner..."

"How come you didn't tell me this sooner?!" Yuki said angrily, slamming the book he was reading shut loudly, causing Mika and Shuichi to jump.

"I'm sorry, Eiri... It was just so...horrible. Poor Tatsuha..he looked like a broken man."

"I could have helped.." Yuki said quietly. "I could have helped him avoid prison..."

"I'm sorry, Eiri." Mika repeated, full remorse shown in her eyes.

Yuki took her hand and squeezed as a sign of forgiveness. After all, no one can stop what has already happen..no one can reverse it.

Mika then turned to Shuichi with a light smile, pain still aching on her heart, but feeling remarkably better now that she knew she was still in Yuki's good graces. She patted the space left on the couch for him to sit beside her so she could examine him better. She had tears in her eyes as she wandered to his round belly. He felt somewhat embarrassed, but heartwarmed. Mika cared for him..at least she out of the Uesugi family, besides Yuki, really did.

"You are coming along so well.." she said lightly.

"I'm due for a cessarian at the end of the week." Shuichi replied, rubbing his belly, his cheeks slightly red.

"Ah, that's wonderful!"

"I know." Yuki said, smiling over at his lover, who blushed fully. "I'm starting to get impatient."

"OH MY BROTHER HAS FINALLY GROWN UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mika glomped her younger brother and showered him with kisses all over his face. He was yelling for her to get off of him, but she kept coming at him with full force. It looked now like that two were in a heated battle over the television remote. Shuichi watched with amusement until he felt a hard push on his ribcage. Used to his baby's kicking he ignored it. But, the next kick came sooner than he was used to. He didn't understand. The doctor said he would have contractions, because, that's what normal babies do when it's near due date, but he never said that they would start coming closer together. They had set the cessarian date specifically so the contractions wouldn't equal what they normally would for a woman having natural birth.

"Guys..." he said quietly, mostly because his voice was lost in the pain.

Mika continued with the kissing shower, Yuki continued to struggle.

"GUYS!"

They stopped at stared at him. He was breathing strangely, trying to make the pain more bearable.

"I need to go to the hospital. I think it's time..."

"But," Yuki said exasperatedly, "your due date isn't until the end of this week!"

"I don't care when the due date is!" Shuichi said angrily, through gritted teeth. "I'm telling you this baby is coming at I need to get to the hospital."

"Eiri, I think he's serious..."

"Alright!"

Yuki took Shuichi by the arm and led him towards the door. He instructed Mika to grab the suitcase out of his room. He and Shuichi had pre-packed for their trip to the hospital that was supposed to be at the end of the week. He led Shuichi out to the car and helped him into the front seat. Mika threw herself into the back and took Shuichi's hand as Yuki drove off. Shuichi squeezed it tightly.

"Oh hell, this hurts!" Shuich said, trying to breathe in a slow pattern to help ease the pain.

"Just relax, Shuichi-kun," she said, squeezing his hand back. "It'll all be okay."

They reached the hospital in minutes. Yuki ran inside and got Shuichi a wheelchair. He gently set Shuichi inside and ran back into the building, telling the woman at the front desk that Shuichi was going into labor. She called for the doctor, who came out of the elevator soon, looking excited.

"I didn't think that it would be this soon, Shindou-san!" said the doctor, allowing Yuki to lead the wheelchair. "Quickly, we must get you prepared."

"Mika, stay in the waiting room and make phone calls!" Yuki called behind him, then disappearing into the elevator with the doctor and his laboring lover.

She knew who to call automatically.

Hiro, Suguru, K, Sakano, Ryuichi, Shuichi's parents, and--suprisingly--Uesugi-san arrived shortly.

"F-father...I know I called," Mika said in confusion, "but I didn't expect you to come."

"This is...er...I a big, um...step for Eiri. I need to be here for him when it happens.."

"Oh, Father.."

------------------------

Yuki came running out a couple of hours later, a huge, triumphant smile spread across his face.

"She's here."

The others followed behind him quickly: Hiro and Ryuichi, the most excited, were biting their nails in anticipation. Yuki led them to the OBGYN, to Shuichi's room, and allowed them in first. They found Shuichi tired, but awake, recovering from the cessarian, a large bandage over the rather small incision that the doctors had to make.

"Well, I gained a lot of wieght.." Shuichi said, a little hoarse.

"You'll lose that in no time." Suguru said assuringly.

Shuichi smiled.

"They have the baby in the nursery, getting her dressed and stuff.. We'll be able to see her soon."

The others waited on the edge of their seats, until-finally-the nurses wheeled in baby Syra. Shuichi held her first, cradling her in his arms carefully.

"You have a beautiful baby, Shindou-san." the doctor said admirably.

Syra had tufts of cotton-like, pink hair, and though her eyes were closed, Shuichi knew that she had Yuki's piercing golden ones. He couldn't hold back his tears. Yuki held her after, scared, but careful. He looked down at her as if she was something he had never seen before. He dared not move her because she looked so comfortable. Shuichi almost sobbed at the love that reflected in Yuki's eyes. That baby..she was their making, she was the symbol of their love, wove together into human form.

Everyone had their share of cradling and cooing the baby--even Yuki's father held the darling and it was then that he accepted everything that Yuki was..called him a son and meant it. The doctor asked every visitor to leave so Shuichi, Yuki, and the baby could rest and bond.

The three were left alone. Shuichi looked down into his baby in his arms and let smiles play on his face.

"This is it, Yuki."

"This is where it all begins." Yuki said, also looking down into his child's face.

He sat more comfortably onto Shuichi's bed.

"This is the moment that we must start over, Shu. Begin again, but this time, we're going to do it right."

Shuichi looked at his lover in admiration, but slight confusion. He wasn't really sure what his lover was talking about.

"I'm going to be the best father that Syra could have..."

Shuichi smiled and began to feed the baby from the formula provided by the hospital.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Yuki. We've conquered the impossible."

"Shuichi," Yuki laughed, "with us...nothing is impossible!"

**A/N: I know, it's overrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't cry to hard! It will break my heart forever?! So, how was it? Horrible? Gut-wrenching (the kind that makes you barf)? Sad? Good? Great? Beyond great? Better than the Harry Potter series (the 7th book is flipping awesome, by the way)?--On second thought...most definatly not better than the Harry Potter books. Nothing tops them. LOL Ah, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
